One Sweet Day
by diijalovexo
Summary: Kagome is your typical nerdy high school student. To others she seems as though she is a weird spazzy virgin but to Inuyasha he sees so much more. BAD SUMMARY I KNOW.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first story so please go easily on me if I make any mistakes. I would absolutely love review so if you have any criticism to make my writing better let me know! Please and thanks Diija ;)**

**Btw anything italicized means it's the characters thoughts. **

* * *

It was a crisp Autumn morning. The type that would have you in awe as the sunrise so beautifully caressed the Earth complimenting every pigment of leaf seen to the human eye. She had watched the sunrise every day after her morning jog and it never seized to amaze her. It's beauty captivated her and made her think that maybe there was still some good in this world. Her name was Kagome Higurashi. She stood at a petite frame of only 5'2 with ebony hair that cascaded down to the her lower back. Kagome was as some would say a gorgeous girl. But by far her most outstanding feature were her eyes. They were the color of emeralds so beautifully green that if you weren't careful you would fall into them. Kagome thought of herself as average nothing special except her eyes considering that not much ningen had her eye color.

As she walked home she couldn't help but notice that today was going to be slightly different from the others. That maybe it was going to be life changing and she hoped that it would be a good one. Because Kami knows she couldn't experience anymore bad changes in her life. She had walked to the door of her home, but before doing so stood before the tree. The sacred tree she thought. How beautiful she thought wistfully. She began walking into her home wondering what to wear for school that day. She started her morning ritual of a shower and doing her hair. She then ran downstairs with only 10 minutes to spare for breakfast. Her whole family was there. Mama, her brother Sota, and her grandfather. "Good morning!" Kagome chimed as she toke some toast. "Good morning dear, how was your morning run?" her mother asked lovingly. "Good. You should start coming with me. I'd love the company." After the little conversation she finished her breakfast. "Aw gotta go. Bye mama. Bye Souta. Bye Grandpa." With that she had left on her way down the shrine steps so she could catch her bus to school.

When finally entering school Kagome looked for her best and only friend Sango. _Where is this girl? She has my notes and I need to review them before third hour! _With constant searching through the crowded hallways she finally found her. "There you are goof! Where were you? I was beginning to panic and think you weren't showing up to school." she said relieved. "Kagome I wouldn't do that to you. I do remember I have your notes. Even if I didn't come I'd make Kohaku give them to you before school started." she said with a tone of knowing. Sango was a gorgeous girl. She had a full body and curves that were designed for swim suit commercials. She was somewhat of a tom boy though due to her constant demon training and all the sports she played. She had light brown eyes that resembled chestnuts. And long brown chocolate hair that fell to the middle of her back. "Yeah I know. But still I need your ass through out the day." With that the first warning bell rang. "Here's your notes girl. I gotta head to class early to ask a few questions about this homework." and with that they said their goodbyes and she headed to first hour.

Kagome headed to her usual seat up front. She was willing to admit she was a huge nerd and had A's in just about every class. She somewhat hated it though because Kikyo and Ayame would never leave her alone about it. They'd mock her about being a straight A student and said she would be a virgin for life. But whatever. She just knew that the air in their heads would deflate sooner or later and they would see she was actually not a bad person after all. Kagome toke out her text book and opened it to the last page of the chapter they were suppose to read last night. She became so enthralled with her book that she hardly noticed the new guy who walked in. Her attention was suddenly withdrawn from the book to the beautiful baritone voice that filled her ears.

"Um hi. I'm new and do you think you could help me and tell me if I got the right class?" he pleaded. But how could she deny him of this request. He was painfully beautiful. He had long silver hair that brushed against his shoulder blades and a nicely chiseled chest he could see through his button up. But if anything stood out it was his eyes. They were a golden color. The color of the sun at it's highest peak. _Oh be lawddddd. Look at his eyes. And his chest ugh yasss. Is that a tattoo I peep?! Oh fuck yes he could get it or receive it in anyway he pleases. WAIT. What the fuck am I doing? All he asked was if he was in the right class. And yet here I am talking about giving him some of the goods. Some of my virgin goods at least. Ugh forever alone. _With the constant rambling in her head she didn't realize she was just gawking at the poor guy. "Um sorry if I'm troubling you. I'll just ask somebody else." he said before spinning around on his heel and turning to walk away. "Oh wait!" she practically screamed catching not only his attention but half the class and the teachers as well. "Sorry. I'm just a weird ass person. Um let me see your schedule." she asked kindly. He handed it to her and toke his turn to stare at her._ Kami she's gorgeous. Look at her she could be a model if she weren't so tiny. _he thought while continuing to stare at her. _Look at her eyes though. I've never seen a human of Japanese descent at least with eyes like that. Is she a human? She smells like a human and looks human maybe she's mixed with something exotic. Ouwee that sounds sexy. _His thoughts had got interrupted when she cleared her throat. "Um you have the right class. Sorry to say you have every class with me though." she said a little bit guilty. "Why should you be sorry?" he asked confused. "Because I'm a spaz and you probably noticed that when I told you to stay." she said looking down. "Hey if you don't have a problem with that, then why should I?" she hadn't expected him to say that. "Well I don't so um maybe we should learn each others names?" "Oh yeah! Sorry about that my names Inuyasha Takahashi. he said while holding out his hand. "Oh well I'm Kagome Higurashi. N-Nice to meet you." Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder why she was stuttering. _Aw shit I stuttered. BAKA! Damn. I haven't stuttered in years. Why does it have to come back now out of all times. _Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell. With that the students toke their seats while the teacher started his lecture.

In the back of her head she couldn't help but notice that Inuyasha was sitting right next to her, but she didn't mind. I mean hell who would be crazy enough to detest his gorgeous ass? Not her!


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh lawdddd I just read my reviews and let me say I'm so happy you guys like the story so far. If you are confused as far as if demons, hanyous, etc. are in this story I will clarify that in this chapter. Thanks for the review and keep giving me it! Thanks xo Diija ;)**

* * *

The bell had rung. Marking first period to be over. _Kami finally! I need to talk to Sango. I've never really been into a guy before so... I need some advice!_she thought as she frantically started looking for her. To her avail she had no luck. _Ugh whatever we can talk during third period. _She started walking when all of sudden she bumped into Kikyo. "Uh oh." she thought out loud.

"Ugh you clumsy virgin can you not be so careless. You almost caused me to fall!" Kikyo scowled Kagome for everything she did. If she looked at her too long she'd yell at her. If she tried to help her pick up her books she would call her names and degrade her in front of everyone. Kagome just couldn't win. She tried to kill her with kindness but that proved to make her even more miserable. Not to mention Kikyo's side kick Ayame had to chime in whenever they had their little misunderstandings.

"Oh Kagome the mega virgin must need glasses for those bug eyes she has." Ayame said cruelly. Kagome didn't usually let them get to her, but today she was incredibly emotional. "Look sorry okay? I didn't mean too. I just wasn't paying attention. It won't happen again." "Yeah well it better not because if it does not only will I embarrass you, I'll beat your ass." Kikyo said coldly. "You should just do it now Kikyo. She needs to learn her lesson." Ayame started instigating again as she usually did. Kikyo and Kagome were starting to attract an audience.

All of sudden Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder. "Okay you proved your point so move along. There's no need for you to start a scene." Kagome turned around to find Inuyasha standing protectively over her shoulder. Kikyo fell silent. She looked as though she was dumbfounded. _I guess Inuyasha tends to have that affect on people._ Kagome thought to herself."Why is someone as cute as you hanging around the mega virgin Kagome?" Kikyo asked genuinely puzzled. "That's none of your damn business. So quit sticking your nose in mine. Now excuse us Kagome and I have to go to second hour." and with that Inuyasha swiftly grabbed Kagome's hand and left them all dumbstruck.

Kagome never had anyone stick up for her besides Sango. She felt this sudden urge to thank him from rescuing her. "Um Inuyasha... I just wanted to say thank you for sticking up for me. I mean I probably deserved it but it was really nice of you." Kagome started to flush as she finished her sentence. _Why am I blushing?! I just said thanks. Damn this guy has an effect on me. _"Kagome you have to be kidding me. Seriously? You think you deserved anything that happened back there? Fuck no. You didn't. Shit like that pisses me off. People start to think they are all big and bad because they have a few followers that egg them on. If her little puppet wasn't there I guarantee you she wouldn't have said shit!" He ranted for a couple more minutes before staring her in the eyes.

"Inuyasha are you okay? I'm sorry that I upset you... Did I bring something up that triggered that?" Inuyasha toke in her scent. She was being genuine she wasn't just saying things. "Kind of... But it's not your fault." he muttered. Then the first warning bell rang causing the two to scurry to class. Kagome hadn't noticed it before but she started to take note that he wore a hat. _Was he wearing a hat this entire time?! How could I not notice. I mean was I that oblivious. _Kagome started to question herself when Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Kagome are you okay?" "Oh yeah sorry. Just zoning out. I do that alot." she started laughing nervously. "Hey can I ask you a question? But you promise you won't get all offended?" Inuyasha looked at her with curiosity but hesitation. _Oh Kami here we go._ He thought worriedly. "Why are you wearing a hat?" the question hung in the air for awhile. Finally Inuyasha had broken the silence. "In time I'll tell you. But right now is neither the time nor place okay?" Kagome began to feel as though she was a terrible person. _Oh damn why do I have to be so nosy?! I should've ignored it. _Kagome plopped into her seat. Inuyasha toked the seat behind. _I'm begginning to sense a pattern. Maybe he enjoys my company. I mean he could sit anywhere he wants to but decides to sit next to plain old me. Ahhh what am I saying he's only sitting by me because I am pretty much the only person he knows._

For the rest of the period they hadn't talked. Inuyasha began to drown within his own thoughts. _What was I suppose to do? Tell her oh yeah I'm a half demon but don't worry I won't hurt you! She'd probably be embarrassed of me too. I've always been shunned for being a hanyou. I've never been accepted anywhere. And now I have someone who seems to accept me and I'm not gonna ruin it! SHE CAN'T FIND OUT. _

The bell had rang again. Kagome and Inuyasha stood and walked outside the door together. The two contrasted each other by a lot by a lot they were literally night and day. Inuyasha was towering at 6'2 with white hair and Kagome was standing at a measly 5'2 with inky black hair. The two had continued to walk in silence. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either.

Kagome decided to break the silence this time. "So if I'm not getting on your nerves yet would you like to sit by me at lunch? I only sit with my bestfriend who is awesome by the way and her perverted ass boyfriend. It'd be nice not be a third wheel for once." "Um sure. Why not? And quit putting yourself down for the last time." With that they walked to third hour together. Kagome smiled to herself. Maybe she wouldn't be forever alone.

* * *

**Thanks again for the review. Give me feedback and remember this is my first story so be leniant lol. And tell me if I do something wrong because I don't want to look stupid! thanksssss.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the review guys it means the world and back to me. Since you guys are anticipating things and I have nothing better to do with my life at the moment... I thought I would update a new chapter! Again, thanks for the reviews and continue doing them so I can get better with my writting. Xo, Diija ;)**

* * *

Kikyo was beyond furious. Not only did Kagome have the upper hand in this situation now she has something she wants. _Who is that guy? And who the fuck does he think he is trying to put me in my place in front of everyone. Not only will he pay so will that little postulant Kagome! I want him! I want to make him suffer. I want to make him feel as bad as I do. I want to make him cry. I want someone to feel the pain I do. _Kikyo's thoughts began to envelope her. She couldn't help herself. Why was she always so sad?

She had money, popularity, and good looks from what all the guys have told her. Kikyo could be considered pretty. She had dark chocolate eyes, long black sleek hair that hung down her back, and legs that could go on for miles. She was a little tall for a woman, but everyone swore she was a model because of it. She tended to date guys who were basketball players due to the their height. _I wonder if that guy plays basketball? Kami what the hell is his name._

It was then that she had been called to answer the problem on the board. Of course she wasn't paying attention, and of course she got called to the board. _I refuse to be embarrassed a second time today. _Kikyo walked up to the board, she then began to start out the problem then looked to the teacher. "That's all I can do sir... I'm still having trouble." she tried to say as innocently as she could. "Very well Ms. Sasaki please be seated." she then gave him a look. A look in his eyes that held a secret. A secret that only he knew. "Maybe we could stay after school again and go over some things." "Sounds good to me Mr. Onigumo..." she toke her seat, and was not bothered for the rest of the lesson.

The bell had rung Kikyo got out of her seat and headed to the door. "Remember Ms. Sasaki today after school. Don't forget." "Okay Mr. Onigumo I said I wouldn't... and that's a promise." With that she was out of the door. No sooner Kikyo was bombarded by Ayame and her annoying comments about everything. "Kikyo so do you think we could go to the mall today? I saw this top that makes my boobs look amazing. Koga won't be able to resist me. And also I was thinking..." _Blah blah blah she's such a fucking airhead. She just needs to shut the hell up before I snap._

"Ayame could just shut the fuck up for a minute? I can't hear myself think!" With that said Ayame shut her mouth quickly. Portraying a look of hurt on her face. "And what did I tell you about Koga? He's my sloppy seconds so unless you want to taste my pussy I suggest you stay away from him." With that she left Ayame sitting in her place with tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't help who she liked. She just couldn't help herself. Kikyo was her bestfriend and the most popular girl in the school.

Without her she would be a nobody, a geek, a loser. But Kikyo was hurtful. She toke the only guy she liked without a second thought. And she continually put her down. Why? Because she let her. Ayame in all truth was Kikyo's punching bag along with Kagome. Ayame didn't really have a problem with Kagome. In all honesty if she didn't risk her reputation and Kikyo lashing her with insults she probably would've been her friends with her.

Kikyo walked to fourth hour hoping for the day to pass by quickly. In all honesty she hated school. She didn't care if she did well or not. All she wanted to do was have a good time. She would go home smoke a few and tip back a few bottles. That's when she felt best. When she didn't feel so... empty. She felt numb. A numbness that swept to her worlds she had never been to before.

_Finally. 20 minutes and I can get out of this hell hole. _Then all of a sudden a reminder hit her. _Shit I have to stay after with him. Ugh whatever just gotta get done with what I have to do and dip out. _The bell had rung. Signifying the end of the day. Kikyo headed to the bathroom to touch up her make up. When she was satisfied with the quick touch up she headed to the classroom.

She had stopped in front of the door. "Aw Kikyo it's a pleasure to see you. Please come in and shut the door. So we don't have any distractions." "Wouldn't dream of it Naraku." she said smoothly. With that she shut the door and sat on his desk. Naraku began to take in her body and the tight clothing she wore to expose her beautiful figure. He then enclosed his hands around her waist and kissed her lightly. The kiss was a mere peck. "Why are you teasing me Naraku? You're acting as if this is your first time doing this." With that said he crashed his lips into her mouth. His kisses grew more and more hungry as he ravished her mouth.

He then began to unbutton her blouse leaving her chest open to him. "Feeling a little daring today. No bra Kikyo? You naughty girl." He laughed seductively. He then positioned his mouth to her collar bone trailing kisses all the way to her breast. She began to feel more and more aroused. He teased her licking her nipple. Kikyo let out a soft moan. He began to grow impatient with foreplay.

He suddenly positioned her on the desk so she would face him. He then unbuttoned his pants to reveal his penis to her. He ripped off her leggings along with her panties and shoved his length into her deep. She was about to call out a loud moan until he placed his lips on hers to silence her. He then pounded into her harder and harder. Increasing his pace at an unusual speed. This went on for 15 more minutes until he felt his release. He slowly pulled himself out of her.

"You said you were on the pill right?" he said as he pulled his pants up. "Yeah. I'm not stupid" she said quietly. He then walked over to her and placed a kiss on her lips. "We have to do this again sometime." he said with a wicked grin. "We will if I get another good grade on our upcoming test. Kay?" "Yeah yeah yeah. I'm gonna hold up my end of the deal. Don't worry about it. Now get going I have stuff to do." With that she walked to the classroom door. Before exiting she checked her appearance so she wouldn't look like she just had sex.

She pulled out her mirror to check her hair, she had sex hair so she grabbed her hair binder and put her hair in a neat bun. "See you tomorrow Naraku." and with that she left the classroom. She walked to her car and sat there. Finally able to let go of all the days events. Her eyes began to water. She didn't like sleeping with her teacher. She did it because she had too. There was no way in hell that she could pass that class even with help. Considering it was her senior year there was no room for screw ups.

She had to pass every class with at least a D so she could walk during graduation and get her diploma. No matter what it takes. She started her car, and headed home. She finally reached her house 10 minutes later and walked to her door sluggishly. She walked up her stairs and plopped onto her huge bed. She felt empty. As usual. So she put on some music. As usual. Looked under her bed, and grabbed her small red box. As usual. And selected her poison of the day. She had a bottle of patron and some Xanax. She toke three pills and chased them down with some patron.

_I won't feel empty for the rest of the night._ And with that she drifted off to the land of numbness that she was too familiar with.

* * *

**So we see Kikyo's point of view in this chapter. NOT TO MENTION MY FIRST LEMON OMffggg I CAN'T! Okay sorry I had to get that out. But here we see why Kikyo is so screwed up. I wanted to give the reader an idea of what she goes through. Thus this chapter. SOOOOO reviews, follows, and favorites? Thanks so much again my lovelies. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm in love with all the reviews, favorites, and follows! You have no idea how much that means to little old me. Anyways please continue to review my work so I can get better. I love you guys. Xo, Diija ;)**

* * *

_Lunch, finally. _Although Kagome was happy Inuyasha was in her presence she needed some time to clear her head. _It's like I can't focus with him around... I don't like that. _Kagome sat down in her usual seat while Inuyasha followed. _Kami he's gorgeous I have no doubt someone like Kikyo will swoop him up in no time. I mean who would want to hang around Kagome the Mega SPAZ. Not even I would. It's amazing Sango has put up with me for as long as she has. _Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by someone tapping on her shoulder.

"Earth to Kagome."

"Oh hey Sango! How long have you been standing there?" Kagome said nervously.

"Like five minutes. Are you okay? You usually are shoveling food down your throat by now." Sango said with a smirk. Kagome gave her a death glare saying if you say another word I swear I'll kill you.

"I guess I have a lot of my mind... Sango I'd like you to meet Inuyasha. He's a new student."

"Hey Inuyasha nice to meet you I'm Sango!" she said as she put her hand out.

"Nice to meet you Sango." Inuyasha muttered nervously. The rest of lunch continued without much conversation. In the least to say it was awkward. When the bell rang a feeling of relief washed over Kagome. _Hopefully they get use to each other. I can't have the rest of the year like that. _Kagome walked to her locker with Inuyasha trailing behind her. She didn't mind it in the least to say. If anything she reather enjoyed him by her side. For some odd reason it felt as though it was meant for her to always be with him.

Kagome got to wrapped up in her thoughts again, and didn't even notice Koga approaching her. "Kagome!" Koga said all too excited. "How's my woman doing?"

"Koga how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not your woman? Let alone your friend." Koga was a tall wolf demon with slightly tanned skin and a very toned body. He kept a stick straight pony tail in his hair most of the time and always smelled of cheap cologne. Although most girls fawned over him Kagome found him repulsive. He was your typical high school jock. He dated almost all of the popular girls and was rumored to be a sex god.

"Aw come on Kagome... I know you want me." he said as he flashed her a wicked grin. Koga was about to envelope her in a hug when Inuyasha pushed him aside.

"Didn't you hear her dumb ass? She said no." While Koga sat there stunned, Kagome couldn't help but feel that Inuyasha was her knight in shining armor. This was the second time today he had saved her. So she couldn't help but feel that he was awesome.

"Who the fuck are you? Me and my woman were having a conversation. So I would appreciate it if you would pass your ass in another direction." Not only was Kagome irritated but she felt as though this whole charade with Koga was getting old. He had been trying to get with her since their freshman year. And her answer was always the same. But for some odd reason the guy kept coming up to her and claiming her as his woman!

"Dude do you see how you sound? Like a fucking lunatic. She doesn't want you. I don't know why you can't get that through your thick ass scull."

"And what the fuck are you gonna do if I don't pussy?"

"I'll kick your ass up and down these hallways. Duh." Inuyasha sounded confident. Not only that he didn't sound the least bit afraid of Koga. _Does Inuyasha know he's a fucking demon? He can kill him. _Kagome thought worridely. She didn't want Inuyasha to be humiliated and her being the cause.

"Okay guys relax. There's no need for all this. Can't we all just get along?" Kagome said as she tried to cause a wedge between them.

"Okay mutt. You're lucky my woman saved your ass this time. The next time you won't be as lucky." With that said Koga's presence was no longer needed and he left. _Mutt? Why did he call him mutt? Maybe Koga is dumber than I thought he was. _Kagome thought while picking up her books.

"Here I'll get that for you." Inuyasha grabbed her books. While Kagome appreciated his effort she couldn't help but feel he was being distant. "Inuyasha are you okay? You seem a little off. Did Koga upset you?" her tone was laced with concern. She couldn't help but feel as thought this was her fault.

"No it's not you if that's what you're thinking. I just think it's pathetic that you have to deal with that. He's an asshole." _I hope that passes as an excuse. I don't need her knowing my secret than leaving me like everyone else has. _

"Inuyasha? I can't help but feel like you're hiding stuff from me. I mean I know you haven't known me long enough to share secrets but... I-I can't help but feel like we are suppose to you know not keep secrets and stuff." Kagome began to blush madly. She couldn't help but feel embrassed. _Do I like Inuyasha? If it's not true then why do I feel all these butterflies in my stomach? Ugh Sango we seriously need to talk!_

"I'm sorry Kagome. I'll try not to keep secrets from you anymore... But this is something that can't be told unless I truly trust you. I hope you can understand."

"Of course I do Inu, I hope you don't mind me calling you that." she said with a shy smile.

"No I don't mind at all. I'd like to call you Kags. If that's okay?" he said with a brilliant smile. Kagome suddenly felt her heart fall to her stomach. His smile was like watching the sunrise in the morning. She couldn't get enough of it.

"Not all Inu. I like it. Let's head to class before we're late." with that said the pair headed to class with thoughts of eachother rolling in their minds.

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short... Koga made an apperance! I just am having a little bit of writers block. SOOOO bare with me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So shout out to you guys! With all these follows and all I love you to pieces! Please please please continue with these reviews I love them all. Plus I love all your follows and favorites. You guys are amazing.**

**P.S: When the writing is like ****_this_**** that means Sango and Kagome are passing notes, just for clarification. Xo, Diija ;)**

* * *

It was finally third hour. An hour Kagome finally had with Sango. _Finally! Shit I need to talk to her. It's like she's been trying to avoid me all day. When I need her the most! Ugh. _Kagome and Inuyasha finally entered the classroom. With of course Inuyasha sitting behind her loyally and Sango sitting to the left of her.

"Sango! I really need to tell you something!" Kagome said exasperated.

"Well what is it?"

"It's private I'll text you it." Kagome was gonna reach for her phone when she suddenly realized she left her phone upstairs in her room on the charger.

"Damn! I left my phone at home. I was in such a rush I must've forgot it... Whatever I'll just write you a note."

As Kagome ripped out a piece of paper her math teacher began his lecture. She usually would pay attention in class, but considering this was urgent it couldn't wait. Plus she could always stay after if she didn't understand her homework the next day. Kagome finished scribbling her important message and handed it to Sango. Waiting for her math teacher to turn around so she wouldn't get caught.

Sango opened the note gently. As though it were a message from the president of Japan.

_**Dude! Holy shit do you see the new guy?! Omg I don't know what's going on, but he's following me everywhere.**_

Sango replied hastily handing her the note swiftly while the teacher drabbled on and on.

**_Yes I noticed him. He is cute. But not my type. Is he bothering you? _**

Kagome read the note and tried not to scoff at Sango's accusations. How could someone that gorgeous bother a plain jane like herself? She'd be blind or dumb to think he was a nuisance. She was lucky enough to have someone of the opposite sex pay attention to her besides Koga's annoying ass.

_**Girl what?! How could someone as beautiful as that man bother me? I think he's nice... I don't know what it is about him Sango... But I've never felt this way about someone. Like he makes my stomach flip flop and shit. Not to sound corny or nothing.**_

Sango read the note and started to smile like a chesire cat. She couldn't help herself. Her best friend Kagome Higurashi the one who never dated. The one who never went out because she was too busy studying or working liked a boy! Not to mention he was a mega hunk. Sango handed her the note and tried not to look too suspicious.

_**Okay you obviously like him Sherlock. Omg my baby Kagome likes a boy! And not just any boy! Oh no a boy who happens to look all exotic and shit and happens to be gorgeous. You really know how to pick them girl! I think he likes you too. If he didn't he wouldn't be following you around all day.**_

Now it was Kagome's turn to smile like a maniac. _It's true. If he didn't like me he wouldn't follow me around... Wait. What the hell am I thinking? This is his first day he probably doesn't have anyone to talk too so he just chose me because I'm convenient. But... He did stick up for me. BAKA! He likes you. If he didn't then wouldn't follow you around. He clearly has all the girls swooning over him. _

Kagome was still arguing with herself that she didn't notice that her math teacher had been calling her name.

"Miss Higurashi since you seem to be thinking about the problem on the board so hard you may come up and solve it." Kagome was in trouble. Not only had she not been paying attention in class, but Mr. Onigumo was infamous for embarrassing students for not paying attention.

"Yes sir." Kagome got up from her desk slowly walking to the white board as though she were a prisoner on death row. She had finally reached the board and studied the board for a second.

_Oh I remember this! This was like the problem I worked in my ACT practice booklet. _Kagome quickly answered the problem on the board, and waited for her teachers approval so she could sit down.

"Very nice Miss Higurashi. I am pleased with your work as always."

"Thank you sir. II-I appreciate it."

"You're very welcome. Have you ever considered tutoring?" he purred to her.

Mr. Onigumo was not only famous for embarrassing students, but was infamous for flirting with the older female students. He was still fairly young. But to Kagome it was still creepy. _Ugh what a creep, I swear he's undressing me with his eyes. Like can you not you nasty ass pedophile. _

"No sir. May I please sit down?"

"Yes you may Miss Higurashi. Consider it though. You would be helping a lot of students... Including myself."

With that said Kagome focused on the lesson so she would not be summoned to the board again. Finally the bell rang. With that sound Kagome was about to scoop her books and leave, only to find them missing. She began to look around frantically. As if she lost a diamond ring instead of her textbooks.

"Oh no. Oh no. Where are my books. Oh shit. Oh shit. That has to be like 200 dollars down the drain. How the hell did I lose them? They were just underneath my seat. How could I have misplaced them?!" Kagome then began to hyperventilate. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Kagome... are you okay? I have your books right here. I just thought I would help you carry them to our next class." Inuyasha said with a tad bit of worry in his voice. Kagome then started to relax.

"Oh. Thanks! Sorry. It's just I thought I lost them, and I really need those books you know? Plus I couldn't afford to buy any new books." she then began to laugh nervously. Not only from his presence, but from the sheer fact that she just embarrassed herself in front of him again.

"It's okay Kags. I should've told you I was taking your books."

"Inu no. It's my fault. I shouldn't have been such a spaz..."

"Kags you're too pretty to yell at. So please. Just. Stop."

All of a sudden all the blood in Kagome's body crept to her face. _I think I just got complimented by a dude. Not just any dude the dude I want to marr_- _hey! What the hell am I doing? Jumping to conclusions again that's right._

"Kags... are you alright? I think we should head to last period before we're late. I don't really wanna make a bad impression. You know since it's my first day and all."

"Oh yeah! Sorry just dazing off again." With that said the duo headed to their last period class American Literature. Which so happened to be Kagome's favorite class.

Surprisingly the entire class period went by in a blur. Nothing significant happened. Inuyasha introduced himself to the class the fourth time today and they began to talk about their new book little women. Kagome had read the book six times already but it was somewhat of a favorite so she didn't mind. When the bell rang so suddenly she was disappointed.

"Hey Kags would you mind me grabbing your number before we leave?"

It seemed as though time had stopped and every word Inuyasha had said was muted after those fateful words. Again Kagome was stunned by something he had done which was probably one of the most normal things in the world.

"Kags I'm sorry. If you don't want to give me your number you don't have too. I just thought since you're like my only friend..."

_Great now I offended the guy or embarrassed him? It's like I can't discern anything around him anymore. Holy hell. _

"NO NO NO! God no. You didn't. I was just spazzing out again sorry. Do you have your phone with you?" He suddenly gave her his phone. She entered in her number and they both sat their for a little bit.

"Well Inu I think I should get going. I have to get home and start my homework. Plus I have to work tonight. Soooo um bye." Still the awkward pair sat there. Suddenly Inuyasha bent down and hugged her. At first Kagome sat their motionless. Trying to figure out what he was doing until her common sense kicked in.

_Baka! He's giving you a fucking hug. Hug him back dumb ass! _Her intuition finally kicked in letting her hug him back. They stood their for a few seconds before departing.

"Well Kags I'll text you... See you tomorrow."

With that said the two finally separated the first time the entire day. Both of them feeling strangely empty without the others presence.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked it! Just to clarify this is all in the same day with Kikyo doing drugs and getting screwed by Naraku and all that junk.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the little wait. I've been in between jobs lately so I have it settled now and will be updating like I should be. Anyways enjoy the chapter and review, favorite, or follow like the wonderful people you are. Xo, Diija ;)**

* * *

Kagome finally was able to relax after today's events. It wasn't like she was uncomfortable around Inuyasha he just kind of put her on edge due to the fact he resembled a runway model. Kagome started heading towards her house until she heard a car horn beep.

"Higurashi get your ass into the car!" of course the voice had came from her best friend. Kagome glanced over her shoulder to see Sango with her radiant smile. Sango some what put a shot to Kagome's self esteem. She was gorgeous. But Sango didn't care about that. She focused on only one guy. Her boyfriend Miroku.

Sango and Kagome met him when they were in middle school. Kagome was an early bloomer. Having developed breasts in seventh grade while her hips started to take shape. Miroku being the pervert he was tried to cop a feel, before he could do anything Sango knocked him flat on his ass. Ever since then he was smitten with her.

"Tajiya you crazy bitch I thought you had practice after school!"

"It got cancelled come on I'm in the mood for ice cream. I'm treating!"

Sango didn't need to say anymore. Kagome had a terrible sweet tooth. The girl went trick or treating every year even though she was seventeen. Kagome walked over to the car, and began opening the door when she heard another car horn beep at her. She quickly turned around to see what the commotion was about. It was none other than Inuyasha. Kagome looked over the car, and noticed it was 2003 black Grand Prix. It was nice car for someone their age.

"Hey nice car!" Kagome exclaimed kindly.

"Thanks I bought it myself. Just thought I'd say hi. See you later Kags. Text me!"

With that said he toke off. Kagome stood there for a moment smiling to herself. She turned around only to see Sango grinning at her with her hands on her hips.

"What?"

"Oh you know what."

"I do not!"

"Oh yeah then what's text meeeeee." Sango tried to attempt Inuyasha voice but failed miserably.

"Get off my ass, let's go."

"Fine crab ass we will. But this conversation is not over."

With that said the two both toke off and headed to their favorite ice cream parlor. The two conversed about school, sports, and finally Inuyasha.

"Sooooo what do you think about that new guy Gome?"

"Who? Inu? I think he's nice. Why?"

Sango sat quietly smiling at her friend with that freakish smile she had whenever she was planning something.

"San what are you planning?"

"Nothing really. It's just... Miroku and I have a date on Saturday and I think you should ask Inuyasha if he would like to double date with us. You know a little dinner and movie. I think you two would have a great time."

"San I don't know... I mean I just met him today. I think we should get to know each other more before we do something like that/"

"Gome come on! What better way to get to know him with some one on one time with him? Besides I think he likes you. He stuck to your side like all day."

"Fine I'll ask him tonight. But I doubt he'll say yes."

With Kagome's agreement Sango began squeling like a pig. The two finished their ice cream and headed out. Sango drove Kagome home and the two said their goodbyes. Kagome began walking up the shrine steps thinking of what Sango had told her. _Maybe she's right. Maybe he will say yes and maybe... we could become something more. But what if he gets creeped out? He'll probably think I'm moving to fast and stop talking to me. Ugh why did I agree to this? I'll probably make a complete fool of myself. _Kagome's insecurities again started to get the best of her.

She finally reached the top of the stairs with her head hung low. She didn't greet her mother. It was going to be one of those nights when she locked herself in her room. Mrs. Higurashi couldn't help but feel concern for her daughter. She knew Kagome was very quiet and didn't have a lot of friends, but she still thought her daughter to be one of the best kids she knew. She put her concerns on hold and began to prepare for their supper.

Kagome started her homework. Unfortunately for her it only toke her two hours to finish. Usually she would've been over elated to have finished her homework so early, but her today she needed a distraction from all her insecurities and a certain hanyou who recently entered her life. With a sigh she closed her textbook and looked over to her bookshelf.

Kagome loved to read. She must've read every book on her bookshelf at least five times. She couldn't help herself she was a bookworm. She wanted to read a book but suddenly wasn't in the mood. _Maybe a little mind numbing t.v will help. _She began flipping through channels and finally settled on a sitcom about a mom and her daughter going to college together. It distracted here for a few minutes until Inuyasha had crossed her mind again.

She finally mustered enough courage to text him.

**Hey :) its Kags! **

She finally received a text a few minutes later.

**Hey :) what's up?**

Now to say Kagome was shocked was an understatement. The only people who texted her were her mom or Sango. It toke her a few minutes to get a grip until she replied.

**Not much! Just watchin some t.v... can I ask u something?**

It felt like an eternity waiting for his reply. It finally came. She had to mentally slap herself for making such a big deal out of nothing.

**Yea go ahead.**

She toke a deep breath and typed as fast as she could before she would change her mind. She had never asked a guy out before. So she had better do it before she lost her nerve.

**Inu I know this is all of a sudden but... do u wanna go out on a double date with Sango and her bf?**

If she thought he toke forever to reply before it was nothing compared to the wait she had endured.

**Sorry for the late reply I was talking to my mom. But yeah! Sounds fun. Just tell me about it in class tomorrow. I'd love to go on a date with you :)**

Kagome began screaming and jumping around like she had won the lottery. Souta suddenly started pounding on her door telling her to shut up and that he needed silence to finish his homework.

_Whatever! Nothing is gonna ruin my mood. I got my future boyfriend going on a date with me on Saturday. Waiiiiit. Let me chill. He just said we're going on a date. Nothing crazy. So I need to relax._

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by her mother calling her for supper. She headed downstairs with nothing but positive vibes for the rest of the night, but she couldn't help but wonder if Inuyasha was just as excited as her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay to say that this chapter wasn't hard to upload would be a damn lie. I had to rewrite it twice due to my dumb ass laptop and it's need to delete everything I write D: anyways I hope you enjoy it because I put a lot of work into it. Xo, Diija ;)**

* * *

The week went by quickly for Kagome. Too quickly in all honesty. It didn't help that Inuyasha had every class with her. Whenever she saw him her anxiety was in full affect causing her to stutter and make a fool of herself. Finally the day had come and to say she was nervous was the least.

Sango and Kagome went shopping on Friday night. Kagome had decided on a white floral crochet dress that stopped at mid thigh. While Sango had gone with a black bodicon dress with a sweetheart neckline. The girls had decided to get ready at Kagome's house. After Sango had gotten dressed and primped her hair in the bathroom she went to check on Kagome. She had found her frazzled and trying to do her hair. Kagome had came close to resembling a fuming lioness when Sango decided to step in.

"Need help?"

"PLEASE."

With that word Sango gestured Kagome to sit on the floor. Sango had studied her for a second to see what hairstyle would fit her dress best. She decided to go with a neat bun a the crown of her hair. She let a few strands of Kagome's wavy hair out to compliment her face. Sango then told her to turn around to apply some make up. She decided on a little mascara and eyeshadow. Even though she didn't need it.

"Okay Gome go check yourself out and tell me what you think!"

With those words Kagome walked to her vanity to see the miracle that Sango had performed. She actually looked hot. Her hair wasn't too formal yet wasn't an everyday hairdo. Her make up emphasized her green eyes.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you San! It looks great. I actually look pretty."

"Gome how many times do I have to tell you. You're beautiful."

Kagome had heard this speech a million times. Her usual response was her rolling her eyes. But today all she could do was smile. Their moment was interrupted by Sango's cellphone going off.

"They're here!"

With that said the two girls had ran downstairs at lighting speed. They had finally reached downstairs rushing to put their shoes on. They finally were ready. Deciding to take a moment to collect themselves the two girls had sauntered outside. Sango had greeted Miroku with a kiss. While Kagome had mustered a shaky hello while looking down at her feet.

"Well? Where's my hug Kags?" he said with the huggest smile she had ever seen him give her.

Now keep in mind the most physical contact the two had given each other was a handshake. To say the beginning of the hug was awkward was an understatement. The two just sat there in each other's embrace. When the hug had ended Inuyasha didn't want to let her go. _She smells amazing. It's like sweet pea and orchids mixed together. It's intoxicating. _Figuring another way to get her to hug him the two had ended in the car.

The car ride was a little uncomfortable but nothing like a little music and some conversation could fix! The four had stopped at a resturant by the name of Boston's. The food was amazing and they had a live band. They were having a great time until they bumped into a certain someone who tried to rain on their parade.

"Oh well if it isn't Kagome the mega virgin and her loser boyfriend!"

"Kikyo what do you want. We were enjoying ourselves until you just rudely interrupted our good time."

"Zip it Tajiya only speak when spoken too. If you must know I just wanted to say hello to my little bitch Kagome and be on my way."

It toke Miroku and Inuyasha to hold Sango back. Ever since they were freshmen Kikyo had to pick on Kagome. But for what? She had done nothing but be nice to Kikyo even if she didn't deserve it. Kikyo began walking away until Kagome's voice began to chime in.

"Now hold on just a second Kikyo. Nobody told your stank ass to walk over here just to start some shit. What's your problem? I mean really are you se insecure that you have to pick on other people to make your hoe ass feel better? That's pathetic. I honestly think you need to back the fuck up before shit goes down."

With that said the tall brunette walked away fuming thinking of come backs or plans to get back at her. _I'll make that bitch pay. Oh she'll see and she will be sorry I promise that. _

To say Inuyasha was impressed was the least. He was proud of Kagome for finally sticking up for herself. Sango was especially proud of her. Kikyo had been picking on her for almost three years now. It wasn't fair considering that Kagome had been such a sweetheart. They all had finished their dinner in peace and decided to head out before they were too late to miss the movie. Although Kagome had known that Miroku and Sango would been sucking eachother's face off the entire movie. Kagome had decided to sit two rows a head of Sango so she wouldn't watch the mini porno that would play out between the couple.

Finally the movie had started. Surprisingly Inuyasha had made the bold move of wrapping his arm around here. Kagome could feel all the blood drain from her face while her hands had became sweaty and clammy. She was nervous. But could you blame her? She had never really liked a boy before and to top it off the first boy she liked had seemed to like her back! _Okay girl. Now is not the time to spaz out. You just need to chill. It's not like he's going to kiss you. _

Kagome had spoken too soon in her mind though. Because a certain hanyou was contemplating on if he should make a move and kiss her. _Is it too soon? Yeah maybe it is too soon. If she's nice enough to have a second date with me maybe then she'll be comfortable enough to kiss me. She's like shaking right now. I should try to comfort her...?_

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel the need to comfort her. She was like his angel. And to think that he was causing her to shake was making him feel like shit in the least. Inuyasha sat there thinking of ways to make her feel better when he finally thought of handing her his jacket.

"Here Kags I saw you were shaking so I thought you might be cold."

She was a little shocked but toke his jacket gladly. _Mmmm oh Kami his jacket smells so nice. It's like a woodsy fresh air smell. Yum I love it. _Seeing that she visibly relaxed he began focusing on the movie.

Finally the movie had ended. It was nice little romantic comedy that had the pair laughing. Finally the two had ended up at Kagome's house. They were really bummed out that their night had ended so quickly though. They really enjoyed each other's company. The two sat on the door steps while Sango and Miroku were going at it in his car.

"Well I guess this is goodnight."

"Yeah I really had fun with you Inu. I hope that maybe... we can do it again?"

"I'd love too."

The two were about to lean into a kiss when Mrs. Higurashi had opened the door.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh my Kamiiiiii! My baby was gonna get her first kiss! How Kawaii!"

To say Kagome was embarrassed was completely wrong she was horrified! She had finally liked a boy who seemed to like her back and here comes her mom prancing in. _And did she really just say kawaii?! UGH?! _You could tell Inuyasha was trying to stifle a laugh until he introduced himself.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi I'm Inuyasha Takahashi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"As it is to meet you Inuyasha." she beamed.

He was about head out until he remembered he never said goodbye to Kagome.

"Bye Kagome. I had a really good time with you. Text me."

With that said the two Higurashi women went inside.

"Well he seems like a nice boy. I'd like to see him again."

"I bet you would mama."

With those words exchanged Kagome headed towards her room with nothing but high spirits and Inuyasha on her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm glad you liked the chapter. I was smiling the entire time I read your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep being the lovely people you are and continue to favorite, follow, and review. Thanks a bunch. Xo, Diija ;)**

* * *

The next morning Kagome woke up with a smile on her face, and surprisingly a few text messages. She checked the messages. Two were from Sango and one was from Inuyasha. She began to smile to herself. _Maybe he does like me... _She checked Sango's messages first.

**Sango (2): Gome tell me how the date went you little bitch! I saw you two almost kissing!**

**Second message: Are you ignoring me? Text me ASAP we need a girls day girly :P**

Kagome couldn't help but smile at her best friend's antics. She was a goofball and that's why she loved her. She decided to text her back before she came to the house cussing up a storm and hunting her down for answers.

**Hey sorry for the late reply I fell asleep as soon as I reached my room! And yassss girl come over in an hour and we can talk all about it. **

She then began to read Inuyasha's text message. She became nervous and her heart beat went up a notch. _Why the hell am I getting so worked up? It's just a text message. No reason to be so nervous._

**Inu (1): Hey Kags I was wondering if we could chill later on today after I get off work...? If it's not too much! I had a good time last night btw. K call or text me when you can.**

She began screaming like she won the lottery again. Inuyasha one of the hottest guys in the school wanted to hang out with her? And on top of it he had a good time last night? She was surely in heaven. It was too good to be true! She decided to reply back.

**Hey Inu! I would love to chill, maybe we could grab some coffee after me & Sango chill. Text me or call me if that's okay!**

With that said she headed downstairs for some breakfast. She started her morning routine of a shower and her hair as usual when her phone rang. Kagome's heart began to beat fast. Those familiar butterflies started to float around in her stomach. She grabbed the phone with anticipation. Hoping that maybe it was a certain hanyou.

She checked the phone only to see it was Sango.

"Girl I thought you were someone important. What's up?"

"Bitch I am important. Let me inside I'm at your front door."

With those few words exchanged Kagome headed downstairs to let Sango in. When she opened the door she wasn't expecting Sango to attack her like the big ass linebacker she was.

"I brought snacks and movies Gome!"

"Okay that's cool and all but can you get off me?!"

"Oops sorry! You know I get excited!"

With Kagome's slight scolding the perky brunette was off of her within seconds. They headed to the kitchen to talk about the date and catch up on gossip at school. The two talked for hours until Kagome's phone went off this time. Without paying much attention Kagome answered the phone without thinking.

"Hellurrrr."

She began hearing a guy laughing a specific guy laughing. It was Inuyasha.

"Hey Kags. I just wanted to ask about our little coffee date."

"Oh my Kami. He-Hey Inu. W-wh-what time do you wanna go?"

"How about 6?"

"Okay sounds g-good to me."

With that quick convo Kagome hung up only to have Sango pounce on her with a million questions.

"Oh my Kami Gome you two are going on another date?! He must wanna marry you!"

"Shut up we're just getting coffee. That's all."

"Mhm that's why you were stuttering and shit. You know he likes you."

With that little comment Kagome couldn't help but smile to herself. Maybe Inuyasha did like her. _I mean he wouldn't ask me out on another date if he didn't right? _Her thoughts were interrupted when Sango mentioned the time.

"Ahh Gome didn't he say 6?"

"Yeah why?"

"It's 5:30."

"SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! I have no time! Ugh I don't even know what to wear. Like what the fuck do you wear to go drink some coffee? I'm screwed."

"Calm down Sango Tajiya the magician will help you. I work miracles."

"Thank you! Let's hurry before he gets here!"

The pair went upstairs and Sango began her work. Surprisingly Sango finished with time to spare. She put Kagome in dark blue skinny jeans with a pair of doc martins and grey meadow crotchet sweater. She decided to put her hair down and put beach waves in her hair. She didn't bother to put make up on. Because Kami knows she didn't need any.

"Okay Gome go look and tell me what you think."

"Sango I don't know how you manage to make my clothes look great on me like this. And my hair. I need you teach me a few things."

Before Sango could reply to her the doorbell rang.

"IT'S HIM!"

The two headed downstairs like mad men trying not to mess up Kagome's hair in the process. Again the two had to collect themselves before they opened the door.

"Hello Inuyasha." said Sango pleasantly.

"Hey Sango."

"Well I need to be heading home. I got some stuff to do."

With that she left leaving the two in silence. There was a pregnant pause before Inuyasha decided to speak up.

"So um personally I don't like coffee. I preference tea more. So I was thinking we should go to this place that has great bubble tea"

"Oh yeah! I don't mind at all. I actually haven't tried bubble tea."

"Really?! I love it."

"Well let's get a move on!" Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile back at her. She was pancakes in the morning or watching the sunset. Irresistible. The two headed towards his car. The car ride wasn't bad they talked about school and Inuyasha started singing to the radio like a big dork. They finally arrived at the tea shop and chose a table close to the window to sit at.

"I'll go get our tea. Be right back."

Kagome began looking out the window and didn't notice someone was glaring at her. She was in her own little world. She didn't even notice the person glaring at her walked up to her table until she slammed her fist on the table.

"Hey mega virgin." Kikyo said with venom in her voice.

Kagome had never heard someone have so much hatred in her voice. She toke a deep breath before responded to the nuisance that was Kikyo.

"What do you want Kikyo. It feels like your stalking me."

"Oh save it you spazzy ass virgin nobody's following you. You're too boring to stalk."

"Do me a favor and walk away with your tired ass come backs. I'm trying to enjoy my date and you're ruining it with your presence."

If Kagome thought Kikyo was mad before she was wrong. Kikyo was fuming now. Without even thinking Kikyo poured her tea all over Kagome. It toke a moment for Kagome's brain to register that Kikyo poured her hot ass tea all over her and ruined her hair and clothes. Now Kagome has never gotten into a fight in a day in her life. If anything she was a peace maker and tried to stop conflict before it started. But with Kikyo's constant blatant disrespect she couldn't keep her cool any longer.

"YOU BITCH!"

Kagome tackled Kikyo without any warning causing her fall back hard on her ass and hit her head on the floor. Kagome started punching her in the face. Making sure to mark her eyes, lips, and anything else that made her pretty. She began punching her in the bridge of the nose when Inuyasha grabbed her trying to stop her.

"Kagome! Stop you're better than this!"

"LET ME GO! I'LL KILL HER! I'LL FUCKING KILL HER!"

Never before had Kagome been this angry. Maybe it was the fact she was embarrassed or maybe it was the fact that Kikyo had been harassing her since their freshman year. Constantly calling her names her threatening her. Kikyo had crossed the line this time and Kagome wasn't going to stand around and take it. The manager came out to stop as well, picking Kikyo trying to shield her from Kagome.

"Sir you and your girlfriend need to leave before I call the cops!"

With that said Inuyasha picked Kagome's petite body up and dragged her out of the tea shop. He had never seen Kagome that angry before but he didn't like. And there was no way he was gonna let Kagome get in trouble because he had brought her to this place.

"INUYASHA LET ME DOWN! SHE'S GONNA PAY!"

Without any warning Kagome started squirming in his arms, before he could stop her she knocked his hat off. Revealing his dog ears and leaving her with her mouth open.

"Kagome I-"

"Inuyasha why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how. And I couldn't risk it. I thought you would-"

"THEY'RE SO CUTE!"

Before he could stop her she began rubbing them and fawned over how soft they were. Inuyasha began growling, and his eyes turned a pinkish tint. He was enjoying her touch him in such a intimate way.

"Kags don't do that unless you know what you're doing to me."

To say she was shocked and embarrassed was understatement. Inuyasha was a hanyou. How didn't she know? And why hadn't he told her?

"Inuyasha why didn't you tell me?

_Shit. It looks like her feelings are hurt. What should I do? __**Tell her the**_** truth.** So that's just what he did. Told her the truth.

"Kagome I never meant to hurt your feelings believe me that wasn't my intentions. It's just I'm ashamed. You deserve someone so much better than me. A filthy half breed. I can't really give you anything. I've been shunned my entire life for something I can't help. And when I first saw you and you were so nice to me.. I... I didn't want you to be like the others and leave. I don't what it is Kagome but when you aren't around I feel empty. Like I need you. And I know it sounds pathetic but I hope you need me too..."

She was shocked. She sat there for a moment, she didn't know what to say to Inuyasha's confession. He felt everything she felt. She didn't know how to react to it either. She wasn't good at these things. So she decided to say what she felt.

"Inuyasha to say I'm shocked is too minimal. I wish you would've told me sooner... but I understand why you didn't and I don't blame you. I would never shun you like the others. You mean way too much to me. Hanyou or not you'll always be in my heart. And I feel like a big ass dork admitting this but I like you Inuyasha. So much that I don't even know what to do with myself. And to hear that I mean that much to you just... just makes me so happy. I thought you were too good for me in all honesty."

The two began laughing at their silly insecurities. How foolish had they been, if they would've said something sooner than they would've been probably been more than just friends by now.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that Kagome. I was scared you would've hated me."

"I could never! Besides your ears are adorable. And soft. I might have to cut them off and keep them for myself."

"Okay enough. That's scary without even me thinking about it."

They began laughing again until Inuyasha stopped and realized something.

"I never got our order hold on."

He came back within a few minutes and they began drinking the tea.

"Oh my Kami this is so good I love it!"

"See what did I tell you. I toke Miroku here and he's been a junky ever since."

"Well if the manager is nice enough maybe he'll let me in his store to buy some more another time."

"I'm sure if you explain what happened he will. Speaking of what happened... what set you off?"

"She poured a hot cup of tea all over me. I don't know what her problem is but she keeps messing with me. Even though I've been nothing but nice to her."

"Maybe you should stop being so nice to her. She doesn't deserve it."

"Let's not talk about it. We could maybe head to my house and chill on my porch or something."

"Sounds good to me."

With that said Inuyasha pulled out of the parking lot and headed to Kagome's house. It was like Kikyo and Kagome's fight had never happened. He was singing to the radio's corny songs and she was laughing her ass off at his antics. _Maybe I could get use to this._ She thought as they headed to her house.

She stared at him longily._ One day Inuyasha... One sweet day we will be together... I just know it._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ladies and gents I really appreciate your reviews and I had someone say they feel it's going a little fast but I feel like I'm going super slow lol. Anyways keep being the great people you are and follow, favorite, and review. Thanks a ton. Xo, Diija ;)**

* * *

When the young couple got to Kagome's house she sent Inuyasha to the back in hopes of fixing her appearance. She couldn't exactly take a shower so she headed to the bathroom and started scrubbing her hair in the sink. _So much for the cute way Sango fixed up my hair... I wonder what Inuyasha is doing._ Kagome continued to fix her and pick out another set of clothes until she became horrified. _OH MY KAMI WHAT IF MAMA AND INUYASHA ARE TALKING!?_

As soon as Kagome tugged on a pair of sweats and a loose black t-shirt she ran downstairs. She knew her mom was prone to embarrassing her so she couldn't help but ran as if the devil himself were on her heels. She finally reached her backyard to find out her nightmare was indeed true.

"Kagome nice for you to finally join us honey!"

"H-hi mama... Inuyasha."

"Oh dear is your stutter coming back? I thought we broke that habit years ago! Inuyasha did you know when she was little she use to stutter like there was no tomorrow! Kami knows I thought she would never get over it. So we went to a speech pathologist an-"

"MAMA CAN YOU NOT?"

"Oh dear you look a little ruffled up. Let me put on some tea. That'll do the trick."

With that said Kagome's mother got up and headed towards the kitchen. To say she was mortified was an understatement. She knew her stutter only came back when she was really nervous or was around Inuyasha. She couldn't help herself. The guy was hot.

"Inu I am so sorry. My mom didn't grill you or anything right?"

"Nope I'm fine Kags. I didn't know you stuttered when you were little." he said as he tried compressing a chuckle.

"Oh Kami my mom can be so embarrassing sometimes. I know I'm such a doorknob."

"A doorknob? Okay never mind. But I think it's cute if anything else. I know you're embarrassed here to make you feel better, when I was little my older brother Sesshamaru had a girlfriend who use to dress me up and paint my nails. Now he's married to the chick and she drives me and him both nuts."

Now it was Kagome's turn to laugh. She didn't know he had a brother. Was he a hanyou like Inuyasha? Was he nice? Did he look like a runway model like him?

"I didn't know you had an older brother Inu."

"Yeah he toke me in when my mom died, since our old man had passed when I was a baby nobody else could take care of me."

"Oh I didn't know your parents died... I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal."

Suddenly it got deadly quiet. Kagome wanted to comfort Inuyasha. She could tell he didn't like talking about it, but she hated to see the forlorn look he had on his face. She knew how he felt. She had lost her father to cancer when she was thirteen. But to lose both your parents? She couldn't deal.

"Inu I'm sorry about your parents... I know how it feels. I lost my dad to cancer when I was thirteen and it was pretty hard on all of us. So my grandpa toke us in, in our time of need and we haven't left since."

"I'm sorry Kags. I know that must've been tough."

There was silence once again. _Kami what do I say now? _Instead of saying anything she went with her instincts and pulled him into a hug. At first it was awkward because it was unexpected but after a few seconds they melted into each others arms. Inuyasha was taking in her scent that was so pure and loved. _Kami I could never get enough of her scent. _Kagome then decided to pull her head up and look at him.

"You know I could get use to hugging you." she said with a smile etched on her face.

"Me too Kags."

The rest of their day consisted of them going on about their childhoods and any other thing that crossed their minds. Time flew by so fast and before they knew it was already nine o'clock.

"Wow Inu it's nine. Are you hungry? I mean we both haven't ate dinner."

"Sure Kags I'm up for anything."

The pair both walked into the house smelling Kagome's mom's delicious cooking. For once she was glad that her mother was here when Inuyasha was around. She didn't know what to cook him and if he would like her cooking at all.

"Oh Inuyasha you're still here honey? Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure it smells great."

"Excellent Kagome could you call your brother and grandfather for dinner?"

"Sure mom."

Kagome headed upstairs and the Inuyasha was left alone with Kagome's mother again. She turned to face him with the warmest smile he had seen in awhile besides Kagome's. She somewhat reminded the young hanyou of his mother when he was a pup. He could tell she was good mother.

"So I hope you like Italian food. I made fettuccine! It's Kagome's favorite."

"I love pasta! Thanks Mrs. Higurashi."

"Oh no problem dear you can call me Atsuko if you'd like."

_Warm and kind. Suits her well. _Inuyasha was about to say something when Kagome in and plopped right next to Inuyasha in her seat.

"Inuyasha would like some tea?"

"Sure thanks Ms- I mean Atsuko."

She beamed at the young boy and poured a cup for both him and her daughter. Then Souta happened to stumble in asking Inuyasha a million questions per minute.

"Souta can you chill out? I'm sure Inuyasha will answer your questions if you slowed it down a little."

Everyone laughed including Inuyasha. Atsuko finally came to the table with everyone's plates and they all dug in. It was quiet due to the fact that everyone was enjoying their food.

"So Inuyasha dear what do you plan on doing after your graduate?"

Kagome glared at her mother. She knew she was gonna do this but the day she met him?

"Well I'm torn between going to school to become a pediatrician or a social worker."

"Oh my. Kagome wanted to be a cosmetologist."

"Mom I said that when I was thirteen."

Kagome loved her mother. Kami knows she did. But sometimes she rubbed her the wrong way. She didn't want to give Inuyasha the wrong impression and think she only cared about her looks.

"Well then dear what do you want to go to school for."

She sat back for a minute. Kagome always wonder what did she want to do. This was her senior year after all.

"Well I was thinking the medical field for awhile but... I'm not sure anymore. I'm hoping to figure out what I want before graduation."

"Well Kags maybe you can take one of those career placement tests."

"Excellent idea Inuyasha, I think you should do that honey."

The rest of dinner went pleasantly. Finally it ended and Inuyasha didn't want to go yet. It had been forever since he had family time and he loved Kagome's family. Her mother was her constant nurturing, her brother asking him a million questions, and her superstitious grandfather who toke awhile to warm up to him since he thought all demons were bad.

"Well Kags I gotta go before Sesshamaru tears me a new one about being gone for so long."

"Alright Inu I'll walk you to your car."

The two headed outside and stopped when they reached his car.

"I had a good time with you Kags. I'm hoping we can have a study date tomorrow... Like you know if it's not too much and since we have all of our classes together and-"

"Inuyasha it's fine. I'd love to go on a study date tomorrow. Your house or my house?

"It doesn't matter to me. Just text me so we can work out all the details."

"Okay." She said with a smile.

The two sat there for a minute in silence. _Maybe I should... kiss him?_ Kagome began leaning in and so did Inuyasha. The proximity of the two was insane. Their lips were about to touch and Kagome closed her eyes. Inuyasha did the same. Then they kissed.

_Kami her lips and so soft. And they taste like fruity or something. I'm on cloud nine._

Inuyasha started to open her mouth and lick her bottom lip. She opened her mouth for air and he slipped his tongue in her mouth. The two were battling her dominance until Kagome pushed back for air.

"That was... incredible." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

Believe or not it was her actual real kiss. Besides the time she kissed Hojo Akitoki in second grade. She was too young to even know what she was doing. But with Inuyasha it was passion. Raw and pure passion and something at the pit of her stomach was bubbling for me. Inuyasha stepped into his car and started it. He rolled down his window.

"I'll text you when I get home Kags. Kay?"

"Alright bye."

She watched as he pulled out of her driveway and decided to head inside. Not even ten minutes later she received at text.

**Inu(1): Hey Kags are you still up for tomorrow? If you want we can do it at my house. I don't mind if I have to pick you up.**

She smiled and replied.

**Yeah we can do it at your house. Does 12 sound fine?**

**Inu(1): Yeah I'll pick you up at 12 tomorrow. **

**Okay cool. I'll ttyl.**

**Inu(1): Ok goodnight. Btw you have nice lips**

She looked at her phone and began screaming like a mad man.

"SHUT UP I'M TRYIN TA SLEEP BAKA!"

She looked at her door and thought about pummeling Souta. But she knew nothing was gonna ruin her mood she started dancing around. Maybe they had a chance. And maybe... one day he would be her boyfriend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys so for some reason I had the most difficult time uploading this. So I am sorry that it's sloppy. For some reason the website isn't letting me do any italics or anything. Anyways be the lovelies you are and favorite, review, and follow the story! Thanks and much love. Xo, Diija ;)**

* * *

It was Sunday. Her alarm went off screaming it's song of unending cacophony. _Sunday. Hmph. What a joke._ Sundays were always hard on Kikyo. She hated them. They reminded her of her grandmother. When she was little every Sunday her grandmother picked her up to have breakfast and go to the ponds to feed the ducks. She was seventeen now. And her grandmother didn't want anything to do with her anymore. Don't blame her. I wouldn't want anything to do with me either. She got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. It wasn't even ten minutes later when her father started banging on the door.

"KIKYO OPEN UP THIS FUCKIN DOOR!" he slurred.

_Already drunk? It's only ten in the morning. For Kami's sake does he have any self control?_ Ever since Kikyo's mother left them he turned to alcohol. Lately he had became more and more ruthless. Kikyo was use to him hitting her. Kami knew she was. But he started starring at her with a sort of longing and hungry look lately. Telling her how much she looked like her mother.

"Daddy I'm showering please give me some privacy." she whimpered. Her father the most courageous and loving man she knew when she was a child was no longer. Instead she was given this former shell of a man who struck her almost everyday.

"SO HELP ME IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR YOU'LL PAY YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he screamed.

He was angry now. Maybe if she opened the door the beating won't be that bad. She was to late. He busted through the door and yanked the shower curtain back.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Daddy please!" she cried. She thought him seeing her cry would soften him up, but it only seemed to make him even more mad. What had she done so wrong?

"You're gonna listen to me! You're gonna love me Aiko!"

"Daddy it's me Kikyo! Your daughter! Please stop!" He faltered for a minute staring at her. The finalization came that it wasn't his ex wife Aiko it was his daughter Kikyo. Crouched on the floor, trembling, and crying was his daughter. What kind of man had he become? He slowly got up and walked out of the door mumbling a sorry. He left Kikyo on the floor crying._ What did I do to deserve this?_

* * *

Kagome got up and started her morning with a rather excited mood. She got up and put her yoga pants and sweater. She headed downstairs and greeted her mother before slipping her tennis shoes on.

"Good morning mama!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Good morning dear. You seem to be chipper this morning."

"Me? Oh I just feel... great! I'm going for a jog, I'll be back in time for breakfast."

"Okay dear you have your cellphone right?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay have fun." With that she headed out of the door.

Jogging. There was nothing like it. She loved it. It was relaxing. Knowing how you could run anywhere, at your own pace. It was something about the pavement hitting your sneakers or maybe it was burning feeling you got in your thighs whenever you ran too long. It was just... relaxing. She ran to a near by park that was little bit over two miles away from her house. She stopped at the park bench panting. She finally got herself to simmer down when she heard crying. It wasn't a silent cry it was someone sobbing. Sobbing as if they were heartbroken.

She knew she should mind her own business. Kami knows she would probably regret it, but she would never leave the park knowing someone needed help. She heard the crying getting a little stronger when she walked a little ways towards the slide.

"Um hello? Does anyone need any help?" The crying abruptly stopped.

"If you need any help just let me know. I know it's none of my business but I heard crying. Do you need help?" still no one walked to the slide to see a young woman around her age in the slide hiding her face in her lap.

"Hey... are you okay?" The woman lifted her head up. It was none other than Kikyo.

"What the fuck do you want bitch?" she snapped hastily.

"Nothing. I just heard you crying and thought you needed help or you were hurt. I guess I'll be on my way." she turned around to walk away.

"Wait!" Kagome stopped and looked over her shoulder at her.

"What?"

"Um... why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you care?" there was silence for a few seconds. It was merely seconds but it felt like ions, due to the awkwardness of the situation.

"To be honest... I don't know Kikyo. I mean I should hate you, but I don't. I thought you needed help and if I were hurt or sounded like it... I would want someone to be decent enough to check on my well being." Again there was an awkward pause until Kagome's phone went off.

"Hello."

"Kagome are you heading home now dear. Breakfast will be done in about five minutes."

"Yes mama I'm on my way now."

"Okay dear. See you then." Kagome hung up her phone and looked towards Kikyo.

"I'll be leaving now. I hope you're okay Kikyo. And I'm sorry about yesterday. Nothing calls for violence. Even if you pushed me to my limit. Be safe." she left Kikyo sitting there shocked. She didn't get it. She was suppose to hate her. Kagome was suppose to be rotten to her! She gave her every reason to hate her, but for whatever reason Kagome continued to be nice. She sat there feeling like a bitch.

In all honesty Kikyo envied Kagome. She was beautiful, smart, and seemed to catch the attention of boys without passing herself around. She envied her because she couldn't be her. And she hated her for it. Kikyo got up and brushed herself off, and left the park with even more hatred in her heart. _I'll make her suffer. For being perfect. That stupid little bitch._

* * *

Kagome finally headed home and went straight to the dinning room.

"Sorry mama someone I knew at school was at the park and we... were talking and stuff."

"It's okay dear. So do you have any plans for the day?"

"Actually Inuyasha is picking me up at twelve for a study date. Since we have every class together strangely."

"Okay, are you sure you're gonna be doing some studying dear?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing... it just seems like you're taking a liking to that boy is all. And maybe you two might-"

"Pause. Don't even resume that thought mama. It's not like that." "Mkay dear. Just be safe." "MAMA!" she blushed like a tomato. Her mother could really be embarrassing. She looked at the clock and saw it was eleven. "I gotta get ready, he'll be here in an hour." she didn't even give her mother a chance to reply and ran upstairs. Hopefully today went well. And maybe... she could meet his brother.

* * *

Okay sorry it's short next chapter is their study date! And sorry for all the fuckery that my computer is! Anyways if you guys wanna chat with the author of this fic follow me on twitter kadiijalove I would love to meet you all! Okay bye lol.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey ladies and gents I am so pleased with the feedback I have received I'm in love with all of you. Continue being the lovely people you are and favorite, follow, and review! Xo, Diija ;)**

* * *

Looking at the time Kagome started to panic. _I only have ten minutes to do my hair for Kami's sake! _She began to rip through her hair with a brush ferociously. Still trying to decide a cute and fast hair style to impress Inuyasha. Suddenly she was yanked out of her thoughts to the ringing of her cellphone. She looked at the caller id to see none other than Inuyasha's name pop up.

"Hello."

"Hey Kags I'll be there in five minutes. Kay?"

'Oh alright see you then haha." she began laughing nervously.

"Are you okay? You sound a little... funny." Inuyasha voice was laced with concern.

"Oh little old me? I'm fine! I'll see you in five minutes. Alright byeeee." She hung up the phone before Inuyasha had time to respond. _I might as well wear my natural hair down I don't have anytime to do something extravagant with it. _So she grabbed the mousse in her bathroom and scrunched it in her hair. Hoping that it would at least look decent.

"Okay not bad. I mean we're just studying right?" with that said her phone rang again, and none other than Inuyasha was calling.

"I'm coming downstairs right now just give me a sec."

"Kay." She hung up the phone and made it back to her room to grab her book bag. She double checked her bag to see if she had everything. _Alright let's get a move on sister!_ She trudged down the steps and put her ballet flats on. She decided on a nice black blouse and some acid washed skinny jeans. She opened the door and saw Inuyasha with his windows rolled down with his head popped out.

"Hey Kags you looks pretty."

"Thanks Inu you look pretty too. I-I mean you look nice. Just, just forget what I said." she put her hands in her jacket pocket and opened the car door. _FUCKING BAKA! You look pretty? Smooth move Kagome. What's next? You gonna ask if he likes your shoes or something idiotic? _She was pulled from her thoughts when her phone vibrated with a text message.

**Sango(1): Hey girllllll. I just wanted to** see** if you could hang out today**.

Kagome looked at her phone with a smile.

**Sorry can't I'm with Inuyasha right now heading to his house. I'll call you later and tell you all about it.**

Not even a minute later and her phone buzzed with more than 3 messages.

**Sango(3): Ohhhh Kagome you got some details to spill when you're done!**

**I can't believe you two are hanging out again!**

**Don't get all hot and heavy now! Make him beg for it sister!**

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the last text message. Sango could be such a freak sometimes. She smiled and out her phone back in her purse. She would have to call her later since Sango forbade any secrets between the two.

"What's so funny Kags?"

"Oh nothing. Sango just texted me being a goof."

"Oh well we're almost at my house want anything at the store before we head there?"

"No I'm fine thanks for asking." the rest of the car ride presumed with a silence. It wasn't a bad silence if anything it was a comfortable one. Kagome started absent mindingly humming to the radio. Inuyasha just smiled at her quirkiness. The song was radioactive, the song played on the radio every five minutes but when Kagome started humming he found it refreshing. He pulled into the driveway and turned the car off.

"We're here." _Well no shit Sherlock of course we're here baka. Where else would we be?_ Inuyasha was pulled out of his thoughts when Kagome toke a quick breath. She was stunned by the architecture of the house. It was a two story house painted white with black shutters. It was surronded by a white picket fence even with gorgeous flowers complimenting the house.

"This is so pretty Inuyasha!"

"Thanks my brother's girlfriend did the gardening and everything else to make it shine new. You should of seen it when we first got it. It looked terrible, but Rin likes doing little projects like this."

"Oh well she did an excellent job."

"I know you should tell her that when we walk in. I'm sure she would soak up all those compliments like a sponge." Kagome couldn't help but giggle at Inuyasha's comment. He was such a goofball. The two walked into the front door and Inuyasha was immediatly bombarded with a petite woman a little shorter than Kagome. She could pass for her sister if she wanted too. The girl held the same ebony locks she did. The only difference they held were her eyes were dark brown instead of green.

"YASHIE!" Inuyasha groaned at his childhood name he adopted from her. She could be embarrassing to say the least.

"Hey Rin. This is Kagome. The girl I was telling you about." Suddenly all of Rin's attention was directed towards Kagome. She starred at the poor girl like a new toy on Christmas day, to say she was excited was the bare minimum.

"Kagome! Oh my I am so happy to meet you! Yashie was lying when he said you were a looker!" Kagome cheeks flushed crimson. _Inuyasha thinks I'm pretty? _She was pulled out of her thoughts by the tackle Rin referred to as a hug was layed upon her.

"Oh Kagome I want you to meet my husband! Come on!" she yanked poor Kagome's hand and dragged her up the stairs. Kagome looked to Inuyasha mouthing help. He just sat there and snickered. _I'm gonna get him back. Perhaps a shopping spree with my mother will do the trick._ She suddenly was pulled into a large bedroom with Rin.

There in the bedroom was an man in his mid twenties with this same trade mark silver hair as Inuyasha. The two looked terribly alike. The only difference was his face adorned two magenta stripes on each of his cheeks and a royal blue crescent moon on his head. He was gorgeous like his brother, and made her deathly nervous. It felt as if he smelt her fear. Rin then began introductions.

"Sesshy honey this Kagome. Inuyasha's friend. The one he told you about before. Kagome this is Sesshamaru." it was a little bit uncomfortable but he toke his hand in Kagome's and thus they commenced to shake.

"N-nice to meet you Sesshamaru."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Kagome. I apoligize my rudeness, but I must return to my work." with that said he returned to the huge bed and resumed typing on his keyboard. _He's not that bad. Rin on the other hand is like an energetic puppy. Kami I don't think even Souta can keep up with her._ The two headed back downstairs to Inuyasha, and saw him flipping though channels.

"Alright Yashie she's all yours. Hopefully you can stay for dinner. I'm making quesidillas."

"I'll call my mom and let you know if I can."

"Coolness! I'll leave you too alone." and with that the perky woman was gone.

"So wanna study in my room?"

"Sure let me call my mom first. Lead the way." The walked upstairs while Kagome called her mom. On the third dial tone she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom I was wondering if I could eat dinner at Inuyasha's. His family invited me."

"Of course dear what time do you think you'll be home?" she looked to Inuyasha. She knew he could pick up on the call due to his demon hearing. He mouthed ten to her, and she shook her head in approval.

"Is ten fine?"

"Of course honey. I'll see you then. Love you!"

"Love you too mama. Bye." she hung up the phone and then turned to Inuyasha.

"So what should we start on first?" Two hours later and the two were almost finished with their last subject. English.

"Kami I hate English." Kagome gasped and looked towards Inuyasha.

"How can you hate English?"

"It's boring. The only thing I find interesting in poetry."

"I like poetry too. I have a few books at home."

"Really? A little poetic justice I see. Who's your favorite poet?" She grinned before replying.

"Maya Angelou or Nikki Giovanni. I love their work." The two went on with their discussion until Rin called them downstairs for dinner._ Oh crap I forgot to tell her if I could eat here or not._ They proceeded downstairs. Before Kagome could speak Inuyasha beat her to it.

"Kagome and I got wrapped up and homework. We forgot to tell you that she can stay for dinner."

"No worries Kagome! I like to see you making Yashie focus on homework. When he was in seventh grade he-"

"Rin dear old sister of mine please kindly shut you trap." Inuyasha interrupted her before she could even spew the rest of her story. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the bantering pair.

"SESSHY! DINNER IS READY I MADE IT FOR YOU HUBBY!" she screeched hurting Kagome and Inuyasha ears.

"Rin. How many times do I have to tell you that I can hear you perfectly well. After all I am a inuyoukai." he said in a stoic manner. Kagome wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but something about his lack of emotion creeped her out.

"Sorry honey you know how forgetful I can be. If my head wasn't screwed on tight I'd probably forget about it." she giggled. Rin was an amusing character to say in the least. They all sat down at the table. Inuyasha staying next to Kagome, and Rin and Sesshamaru right next to each other.

"Alright everybody let's dig in." the dinner consisted of small talk and Rin chattering the entire time. Nobody seemed to mind. After they finished their meal Kagome insisted on helping her clean up while Sesshamaru and Inuyasha retreated to the living room. They were washing dishes until Rin began grilling her.

"So Kagome... are you and Inuyasha dating?"

"Um no... we're just friends."

"Oh the way Inuyasha talks about you I assumed you two were." Kagome was now smiling like an idiot. _So Inuyasha talks about me? Maybe he does like me... _She was pulled out of her reverie with Rin asking another question.

"Are you sexually active?"

"Um well I u-"

"Do you use protection? Have you ever been pregnant?" Rin's questions somewhat floored Kagome. Kagome finally found her voice to answer Rin's question.

"No I- um wow this is embarrassing. I'm a virgin. I never really had a boyfriend..."

"Oh are you waiting until marriage?"

"Not necessarily no. Just someone that I love and trust enough to take that step."

"You seem like a smart girl Kagome... I'm glad Inuyasha met you." Rin to say the least may be a bit crazy. Okay she is completely nuts but she was a sweetheart. And Kagome knew she genuinely cared for her family. The two finished up the kitchen and headed to the living room.

"Come on Kags we have to finish our English homework." with that said they headed back up to Inuyasha's room. Suddenly Kagome remembered the only homework they had for English was to bring in their favorite poem.

"Um Inuyasha I hope you know that we practically don't have English homework."

"I know... I just wanted to be alone with you." the little comment floored Kagome again for the second time today. Inuyasha sauntered to his bed and patted the spot next to him. Kagome plopped down on his bed.

"Kagome can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead."

"What am I to you?"

"What do you mean?" there was a pregnant pause until Inuyasha spoke again.

"I mean do you think of me, just as a friend or do you wanna be... be my girlfriend?" again there was another silence. Kagome's heart began accelerating. _Should I pour out my feelings for him again? _She then decided to spill the qualms of her heart out to him again.

"Inuyasha to say I look at you as a friend is a lie. I like you. You know that. I just want to take it slow. I wanna be your girlfriend... just not yet. Because we've only known each other for about a week now. And I just wanna be able to say I know you better before we become more than friends."

Inuyasha looked to Kagome starring into her eyes. Their green depths hynotized him. To be honest Kagome was one of the only girls he really liked. He had girlfriends before but they were materialistic beings look for money and good arm candy. Nothing serious. But with Kagome she was everything opposite. She was pure, honest, and most of all one of the most beautiful souls he has encountered in all his seventeen years of existing. She wasn't some uppity girl who gave herself to any guy who flashed money. No she was just down to earth and heavenly.

"Kagome I feel the same way about you. One day I'll make you mine." _One sweet day... I'll have the honor of taking you. _Again her cheeks turned scarlet and she began playing with her hands in her lap. Inuyasha suddenly leaned and tilted his head. Kagome closed her eyes and began leaning in as well. Their lips were merely a millimeter away when her phone began ringing. She groaned and whispered an apology.

"Hello?"

"Kagome dear please come home quickly. Someone broke into your room."

"What?! I'm on my way." Kagome began putting her jacket on and slid her messenger bag on her shoulder.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry to cut our time together short, but someone broke into my house. Can you please bring me home?"

"Of course." With that said the two head downstairs running to Inuyasha's car.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I'm looking for a beta for this story so if you know any please personally message me one. I'm looking for one that's not gonna change my story, but one who's gonna edit my grammar and all the quirks here and there. If you know of one let me know asap! Thanks. Btw I can't believe my story is a little over 50 reviews! You guys are amazing! Keep doing what you're doing and review, follow, or favorite. Thanks a bunch. Xo, Diija ;)**

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha pulled up to her house, to say it was a catastrophe was an understatement. There were two police cars parked by the front of the house. One of the officers were talking to her mother while the other were in her room. Her window had been completely shattered. _Please Kami don't have anyone hurt when I walk up there._

Kagome just sat there frozen for a moment. Inuyasha saw she was a bit shaken up. He wanted to comfort her. Because Kami knew she had made him feel comfortable in one of the most vulnerable times of his life.

"Kagome... if you'd like I can walk up there with you." Kagome just stared at him for a moment. Her green eyes were laced with sadness and worry. She felt like this was her fault somehow and if anyone got hurt because of the break in she wouldn't know what to do with herself.

"Thank you. I would really appreciate it if you came..." The two got out of the car and slowly walked to her front door. Immediately her mother rushed to her and tried to comfort her.

"Kagome! Oh thank Kami you weren't home yet!" her mother was shaking uncontrollably. She hated to see her mother worry. Despite her always embarrassing her, she loved her mother. To see her this visibly shaken was something that didn't sit well with her.

"Is everyone alright? Was anyone hurt?" Kagome voice trembled she was on the verge of tears, but she wouldn't cry yet. In all honesty Kagome hadn't cried since her father died. She tried to surround herself with the positive instead of the negative, and vowed to never cry unless it was absolutely necessary.

"No everyone is fine dear. Luckily I was out with a friend, and your grandfather and Souta were catching a movie." Kagome breathed a little easier. _Good nobody is hurt. If anything happened to them I would never forgive myself. _Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Inuyasha rubbing her back sympathetically. He knew she was going through a hard time right now.

"Ma'am would it be alright if we asked you a few question regarding the break in?"

"Of course." Kagome nodded her head, and the police man proceeded to bring a notepad in his hand and look up at her.

"Ma'am do you know anyone who would break in your room? Perhaps someone who holds hostility towards you?"

"Please call me Kagome, and nobody comes to mind in all honesty. Sorry." Inuyasha suddenly cut in.

"What about Kikyo?"

"Inuyasha Kikyo? Really? I mean she may hate me, but I doubt she would go as far as too breaking into my house."

"Ma'am we have to consider it since she seems to hold hostility towards you. Unless she has an alibi that is valid we have to consider her. Has she ever assaulted or threatened you?" Kagome thought back to this morning. She had tried to help Kikyo out. Tried to be her shoulder to cry on, but she pushed her away rudely she might add.

"Well yesterday we had an altercation at the Lemon Grass tea house."

"Did you assault her or provoke her in anyway?" Kagome scoffed at the man's stupidity.

"Nope. I was sitting down minding my own business and she just poured her coffee all over me. Kikyo has been bullying me since we were freshmen. She seems to hold this hatred towards me, and I don't know why..." she trailed off glumly. It had been true. Kagome moved here when she was a freshman a little after her father's untimely death. She hadn't known anyone and tried to be friends with the girl, at first everything seemed dandy until Kagome made friends with Sango. That didn't sit well with Kikyo and thus the hatred began.

"Alright. Does she have a last name we can go off of? he said while scribbling down in his notepad.

"Yes Arai. Kikyo Arai. She's around my age if that helps."

"Alright. Thanks for you cooperation ma'am it is very much appreciated. If you have any questions or leads to who might have committed this break in you can call me at this number and ask for officer Sato,"

"Okay thanks." she muttered. As soon as the officers came they left. Kagome was starting to become depressed by the idea of someone being out to get her. Deep down she knew Kikyo had done it, but something keep nagging in her saying to give her another chance.

"Kagome dear let's come inside. If you'd like Inuyasha you can come in too dear."

"I would love too, but I think my sister in law is worried by now." he turned to Kagome with something she couldn't read in his eyes. Was it sympathy? It seemed he only looked at her that way.

"Text me okay? Or call me. Whatever makes you feel comfortable. I'll pick you up for school tomorrow."

"Okay... what time will you be here?"

"How does seven sound?" she nodded her head to validate her agreement.

"Okay Kags see you then. Be safe." And with that said Inuyasha was in his car peeling off home. Kagome turned towards her mother.

"Alright mama let's talk."

* * *

I hope you liked this guys I feel like it's a little short but do what ya do best and review and all that good stuff! Buh bye!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey darlings I just love all the review and feedback I receive I just decided to screw the whole beta thing and worry about it when I make another story! Anyways thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. You have no idea how much they mean to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry the other one was so short. Xo, Diija ;)**

* * *

Kagome lead her mother inside towards the dinning room. She sat at the table while her mother made them tea. Her thoughts were in disarray. _Who would want to break into my room? Could it really be Kikyo? I don't understand why she would go as far as breaking into my room though... maybe she is crazier than I thought._ Her mother walked into the dinning room and put the two cups of Jasmine tea down and looked to her daughter.

"What was it you needed to talk about honey?"

"Mama... I'm scared. I don't understand why someone would want to break into my room; and the scary part is that whoever broke into my room purposefully just broke into my room. I could understand if it was a petty burglary. But this... this just seems to personal. I don't feel safe." her voice trembled at the thought of someone trying to harm her or her family.

"I understand why you're upset honey. If you don't feel safe you could perhaps stay with a friend until this case is figured. The last thing I need you to do is stress about this person hurting you or us." Atsuko looked put her hand on her daughter. She didn't want her to feel in danger. If going to a friend's house made her feel safer than by all means she would allow it.

"Thank you mama. I'll ask Sango." Kagome was about to turn to walk away when her mother grabbed her arm.

"One more thing dear. I know how you get. So know that none of this is your fault. Do you understand? Don't stress or dwell on negativity. You are too smart to do so." she smiled up at Kagome.

"Now go call Sango and pack your bags. I'm sure will be fine with your stay." Kagome smiled down at her mother and headed towards her room. She pulled her over night bag and sat it down on her bag. She then decided to call Sango before she decided to pack. She picked Sango's contact from her phone and then commenced to wait for her to pick up. On the second ring Sango picked.

"Oh la la Gome it's almost midnight. Tell me did you guys make passionate love for hours on end?" Kagome couldn't help but laugh at her best friends antics. She could make her laugh through the roughest of situations.

"No goofy, I have to ask you something though..." Sango paused noting the sound of upset in Kagome's tone.

"What's wrong Gome?" Kagome went on to tell her how her mom called her about the break in and how her room was the only room rummaged through. She also told her how she didn't even think anything was stolen and it seemed personal.

"Kagome you are staying over here if that's what you're asking. That's creepy as hell, and I'm not trying to scare you... but it does sound personal. Not to mention they didn't steal anything? Yeah definitely trying to send you a message or spook you. Come hither to my place."

"Thanks San. I really appreciate it. I'll be there in twenty minutes or so. I still need to pack."

"Okay Gome see you then. Btw you are gonna spill those juicy dets on you, and Inuyasha's study date." Kagome now was full out laughing. It never seized to amaze her how Sango made her laugh all the time.

"Okay Tajiya I gotta go. See you." Kagome hung up the phone and then packed her necessities for Sango's house. She decided to pack a weeks worth of clothes. She headed downstairs and hugged her mother goodbye.

"Bye mama. I think I'll stay for a week or less when if they catch who made this mess."

"Okay dear be safe. I'm only a phone call away. I love you." Kagome hugged her mother and then kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too mama. Bye." Kagome was on the front steps when she realized she needed a ride to Sango's house. She was about to turn around to walk into the house when she heard a horn interrupt her. Kagome turned around to see none other than Sango. She had a goofy grin on her face. And then walked down her steps.

"What you thought I was gonna let you walk to my house Higurashi? You've lost your mind." Kagome walked up to the passenger door and plopped down onto the seat.

"Thanks you know how forgetful I can be."

"Yeah remember you went onto that full on frenzy about your house keys missing when they were in your hands?" Kagome narrowed her eyes playfully at Sango, and they both erupted in laughter. Sango backed out of her drive way and turned the radio on. Kagome groaned the same compilation of songs were playing like they usually did. Sango didn't seem to mind as she began singing along. All of a sudden their song went on. Sango turned to Kagome in excitement.

"OH SHITTTTT! THIS IS OUR SONG!" Sango decided to put the radio on full blast. She then began singing along.

_"A scrub is a guy that thinks he's fly  
And is also known as a buster  
Always talkin' about what he wants  
And just sits on his broke ass  
So (no)"_

They then proceeded onto the chorus when Sango looked to Kagome. "Your part Gome go!"

_"There's a scrub checkin' me  
But his game is kinda weak  
And I know that he cannot approach me  
Cuz I'm lookin' like class and he's lookin' like trash  
Can't get wit' a dead-beat ass  
So (no)"_

They then sang the chorus again laughing. They finally pulled up to Sango's house. Sango turned off her car and went to the backseat to help Kagome with her bags. They then walked into Sango's house and headed towards her room.

"I'm getting us some snacks! You better prepare yourself for some major story telling." Kagome laughed and Sango then went downstairs. Kagome's phone began vibrating. It was a text from Inuyasha. She smiled. _Always checking on me._ She picked up the phone trying to muster a calm voice. She couldn't help the fact that every time she talked to Inuyasha her brain turned into mush.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kags just seeing if you're alright. I didn't wake you up or anything did I?"

"Oh no! I'm actually at Sango's. She's letting me stay here since both me and my mom think it's not safe to stay in the house. Since they burglars only broke into my room. Did you know they didn't even take anything?"

"Really that's creepy. Yeah it's probably better that you stay at her house. So I take it that you don't need a ride to school?"

"No since I'm staying with Sango she can drive us."

"Oh okay." Kagome noticed the disappointed sound in his voice and smiled. Then she felt guilty. _Why am I smiling? I probably hurt his feelings. He probably wanted to spend time with me. WAIT HE WANTS TO SPEND TIME WITH ME?! _She then tried to save herself some time with the hanyou.

"I mean maybe we can hang out after school? If you don't mind?"

"I can't I gotta work sorry Kags."

"Oh where do you work at?" She was a little disappointed then. She liked spending time with Inuyasha, and it seemed he liked to spend time with her too.

"I work at the CostCo by my house. You know the one by the mall?"

"Oh yeah? Are they hiring?"

"No but I know they're accepting applications. I know for sure though a resturant by here is in dire need of a waitress. You can try there."

"Thanks I'll look into that." Kagome needed a job after all she needed to save up for college if she couldn't get a scholarship.

"Well Kags I know you're probably tired from the long day you've had. So I'll talk to you later."

"Alright Inu, I'll see you tomorrow." she hung the phone up only to see Sango right behind her. Kagome jumped up a little and began to scold her.

"Sango! Kami you scared the daylights outta me." Sango began laughing.

"Sorry Gome! I couldn't help myself! You scare soooo easily."

"Yeah I don't need a reminder." she then looked to see that Sango brought them some rice crispy bars. Kagome could eat a million of those things and not get sick of them. They were her favorite snack.

"Kagome I don't understand how you eat all these sweet and junk food and still manage to stay the size you are."

"Jogging might be helping."

"Yeah I see your ass and calves look good." Kagome giggled.

"Thanks Sandy Cheeks." Kagome gave Sango that nickname in middle school. Sango had yet to come up with a clever nickname playing off her name.

"Sooooo Gome. About Inuyasha..."

"Yes?"

"Is he a good kisser? Did you meet his family or were you two _aloneee._" Sango stretched out the word, and Kagome knew what she was implying.

"I met his family. They were a nice bunch. He lives with his sister in law and brother. His sister in law was quirky but nice." Sango looked at her with a frown.

"What?"

"You haven't kissed Inuyasha yet?" Kagome face immediately turned scarlet.

"Kami San did you even listen to anything I said before that or was your mind in the gutter the entire time?"

"Answer the questions Gome. Quit beating around the bush and spill it sister!" Kagome sighed and then looked down at her laps. Whenever she was nervous she would fidget or play with her hands.

"I- uh... He is a nice kisser." Sango then began screaming like a lunatic.

"KAGOME YOU FINALLY HAD YOUR FIRST KISS! OH MY KAMI! OH MY KAMI!" Kagome covered her mouth with a rice crispy wrapper.

"Sango shut the hell up. I'm sure your everybody is asleep besides us." she hissed.

"Sorry it's just you're such a goody two shoes. You finally kissed someone! Who knows what else you'll let him do?" she waggled her eyebrows and Kagome began blushing again.

"Kami San Miroku is rubbing off on you in more ways than one." Kagome then realized how perverted her statment sounded. Sango smiled and was about to no doubt fill her up with the gruesome details of her sex life when Kagome interrupted her.

"Look here Tajiya. You better shut it. I ain't trying to hear about all the mind blowing sex you two have." Sango began to pout.

"You're only saying that because you haven't gotten dicked down yet. Don't worry. Inuyasha will beat it up before the end of the-"

"Shut up before I smack you into the next lifetime." Sango began giggling and Kagome finally did after trying to be stubborn and scowl at her.

"Okay San I think we should go to bed it's almost one!"

"Alright if you insist." the two went into the routine of brushing their teeth and putting on their pajamas. Sango's bed was big enough to fit two people in so she they fit fine laying side by side together.

"Night Gome. Sweet dreams."

"Night San. You too." with that said they both drifted off it sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I love all your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you guys know any good fics let me know! I wanna read more :3 anyways keep being the lovely people you are and follow, favorite, and review! Love you tons, Diija ;)**

* * *

The morning started out fairly normal. Kagome woke up with Sango, and toke a shower. She decided on dressing comfortably since it was Monday. She chose to wear a mickey mouse tank top that hung from her hips and a black zip up hoodie, she decided on wearing light blue skinny jeans and slipped on her black vans. Kagome rushed downstairs to grab some breakfast. Everyone looked at her crazy while she was rushing. Starting to feel uncomfortable she finally spoke.

"Not to be rude but why are you and Kohaku looking at me like I have a second head?" Upon hearing that the siblings busted out laughing.

"Oh Kagome-chan I'm not trying to be rude by why are you rushing? We have thirty minutes to get to school remember?" She suddenly remembered that she didn't have to walk to school and giggled along with them.

"Okay haha very funny guys, I'm just not use to having so much time when I walk to school so I have to scarf everything down within five minutes. Oh and Kohaku it's Kagome. Not Kagome-chan or Kagome-sama. You know I hate formalities."

"Okay sorry Kagome-ch- I mean Kagome. It'll take some work but I'll be able to do it." she smiled at him and breakfast proceeded to be normal. All three of them headed to the car and went on their way to school. When they pulled up to the school parking lot they saw Inuyasha and Miroku talking by Inuyasha's car. They walked up to them and their seemingly awkward conversation.

"Dude that's sick. If you've ever done that to anyone you aren't allowed to drink off of my cup anymore." Inuyasha twisted his face in digust.

"It's not as bad as you think. And the ladies love it." Sango began walking to Miroku and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey sweetheart I missed you." She smiled up at him. Kagome was a little shocked to see Miroku still in the same spot unharmed.

"I missed you too baby." He kissed her on the forehead, and smiled back down to her. Sango then leaned into him.

"Oh yeah? You wanna know what I miss the most?" Miroku then looked down at her with lustful eyes. Unfortunately he was caught off guard when Sango smacked him upside the head.

"I missed beating the shit out of you, that's what I miss the most." The group erupted in laughter. Sometimes Miroku needed his ass kicked. He looked down at her short frame and frowned.

"Sango I sometimes wonder if you like hurting me more than you like fu-"

"MIROKU FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND I WILL KILL YOU." Kagome screeched. It was bad enough that Sango was being all perverted last night. The master of perversion was right in front of them, and he unfortunately didn't leave any details out.

"Kags we should get headed to first hour. I don't wanna be late. You know how much the teacher hates me."

"Inu you know Ms. Ine just gives you a hard time because she sees potential. But lets go." she nodded at her friends and they said their goodbyes. The were about to turn the next corner to their classroom when Kagome was knocked down by a brick wall. Sadly it wasn't a brick wall. It was Kikyo._ Damn I thought I would've been able to avoid her. I swear the Kami's get pleasure out of my misery!_

"Uh Higurashi could you not be such a klutz! You almost spilled my latte on my brand new white pants." Kagome breathed out and counted to ten. She didn't want to argue considering it might've been Kikyo who broke into her house.

"Sorry Kikyo. I didn't see you. I'll just be on my way." Kagome was about to walk away when Kikyo's comment stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Whatever slut. And by the way I didn't break into your trashy ass room Higurashi. I don't have the time nor the need to do it. So be on your way peasant." That was it. The feeling of rage suddenly sprouted all over her body. She tried really hard not to let Kikyo get to her, but it was hard when she constantly ridiculed her!

"You know Kikyo I would honestly say you were obsessed with me."

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me. You must be obsessed with me if you constantly feel the need to seek out my attention everyday. What's your problem? Are you so insecure about yourself that you pick on me to feel better? Or maybe it's the fact that you're used up and no one wants you anymore. I don't blame them though. If I slept with half the school I'd feel used too." The three didn't realize that they attracted an audience. Everyone stared at Kagome with their mouths agape like fish.

"What did you say to me you slut?"

"But Kikyo there you go again contradicting yourself. If I'm a spazzy virgin like you say then how am I a slut?" Kikyo was furious. Not only was Kagome her human punching bag sticking up for herself, but she was embarrassing her in front of the whole school! Kikyo suddenly lunged for Kagome until Inuyasha grabbed her.

"I don't think so Kikyo. Why don't you just leave her alone and go about your day?" he hissed. He hated to see Kagome in confrontation, but was proud at the fact that she stuck up for herself. Suddenly Kouga decided to put his nose in their business.

"Inuyasha get your hands off of Kikyo. You stupid ass half-"

"I swear to Kami Kouga if you don't back off I'll bitch slap you." Kagome was seething now. She hated how Kouga treated Inuyasha, and it didn't even concern him in the first place.

"What did you say bitch?"

"You heard me you thirsty ass wolf. You're so busy chasing anything that has two legs to realize that I don't want you! And when you see me with Inuyasha you all of sudden wanna claim me for yourself? What the fuck is your problem Inuyasha never did anything to you! He just protected me! I swear you're like that horny little dog that humps everybody's leg! Mind your own damn business!" Kouga never heard Kagome yell at anyone before. Let alone himself. _What did this half breed do to_ _Kagome? It doesn't matter I guess I'll have to put her in her place_ again! Kouga lifted up his hand towards Kagome, and slapped her in the face. Suddenly the whole hallway was quiet.

"Kagome I-" Kouga never got to finish his sentence due to the fact that Inuyasha pinned him to the wall and started wailing on him. Inuyasha was beating the poor kid to a pulp. Kagome tried to pry Inuyasha off Kouga when she felt her hair being yanked. Who else could it be? None other than Kikyo. Suddenly Kagome blacked out.

Kagome was on top of Kikyo punching her much like Inuyasha was punching Kouga. Kagome then was yanked off of her by the school officer. It toke four people to yank Inuyasha off of Kouga. Kagome looked out for Inuyasha and started screaming his name.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Suddenly she saw him jerking around on the floor. The four students who broke up the fight were struggling to restrain him.

"We can't calm him down. Get that chick over here she seems to be the only one to calm him down." Kagome looked Inuyasha's way and saw his eyes were bright red. Kagome knew that demons eyes only turned red when they were near death or protecting their mates. _THEIR MATES OH KAMI! _Kagome knew if she didn't start calming Inuyasha down that he would start inflicting real damage.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Look. Look at me I'm fine okay. See my face he didn't hurt me." Inuyasha was still snarling and she could see his hanyou self was fighting his youkai.

"Inuyasha please calm down. I don't want you to get in more trouble than you already are... I love you." she started to tear up at that and lunged into him for a hug.

"Hey I don't think you wanna do that! He seems pretty pissed!" One of the students said worriedly.

"I don't care! He would never hurt me!" Suddenly Inuyasha's eyes turned back to their original gold color, the jagged purple marks were still on his face but they weren't as prominent as before.

"Ka-Kagome. Are you okay?" Suddenly Kagome jerked her head up causing her and Inuyasha to bump heads.

"Ouch... I guess. Besides the head bump I'm pretty fine. How are you?" he looked at her dejected. He had never lost himself like that before. _She probably thinks I'm this huge scary demon who's gonna hurt her._ The thought of losing Kagome was too much. He in a sense loved her too.

"Inuyasha don't think for a minute I'm scared of you. I love you. Like I said before. And you were only trying to protect me." she looked at him with her soft green eyes filled with tears.

"Kagome I love you too..." He pulled her into a hug, and she clung onto him. He kissed the top of her head trying to soothe her.

"I hate to break this touching moment up, but you two need to head to the office now!" said the school officer hastily. Kagome toke her hand into Inuyasha's and they together walked to the principle's office awaiting their doom.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm feeling a little happy so I thought I would post more of the story! I know you guys are on your seats about who broke into Kagome's house. Well you're gonna have to wait! Muahhahaha. Lol continue following, reviewing, and favoring the story. It makes me a happy lady! Xo, Diija ;)**

* * *

Since Kagome had never gotten into trouble before they were easy on her with her punishment. She was given a weeks worth of detention. Since Inuyasha seemed to be on the same boat as Kagome they decided to put him in school suspension for three days. Considering he broke Kouga's arm and nose. Once they were dealt their punishments they were sent back to class.

"How bad did they nail you?" Inuyasha asked with worry. In some sort of way he felt this was his fault. _If I would've kept my guard on Kagome we wouldn't have been in this mess._

"They weren't that harsh on me considering I never have gotten a detention let alone a suspension. They gave me a weeks worth of detention."

"Oh well I'm glad you didn't get suspended." he said with a little relief. He still didn't like the fact that she had gotten into trouble.

"Yeah what about you? I feel like you got in trouble because of me..." Inuyasha looked at Kagome to see a crestfallen expression on her face. The last thing he wanted her to do was feel like this was her fault.

"Hey look at me." She looked down at her feet and played with her hands. He then put her chin up to look at him.

"This is in no way your fault. I'm just protective over you... You know that. It was that asshole Kouga's fault anyway. If he hadn't put his hands on you this wouldn't have gone as far as it did." Kagome's eyes started to fill with tears. _Why does he care so much about me...? _Suddenly she felt her small frame engulfed by Inuyasha's arms.

"I'm sorry I'm always crying around you." she laughed at her stupidity. She seemed to always cry around him when it wasn't even necessary. What scared her the most was she never let herself cry around anyone. _Am I really that comfortable around Inuyasha... Do I really love him...?_

"Kagome you can always cry around me... I love you. I know this is crazy, but what I feel for you is genuine. I've never felt this way about a girl before. I just want you to know that you are the most important thing in my life. And if you need me for anything, and I mean anything... You can always count on me." Kagome started to cry even more. Inuyasha. Her first kiss, the first boy who payed attention to her and liked her for her loved her. She didn't know how to handle that.

"Kagome why are you crying?"

"Because... because I love you too Inuyasha. And I don't wanna lose you like I lost daddy." His hold on her became stronger. _So that's why she wanted to take it slow... she was scared she might lose me. Oh Kagome..._

"Kagome as pretty as you are crying you're even prettier smiling. So please smile for me. I promise I'll never leave you. I will always stick by your side." Kagome then looked up at Inuyasha and stood on her tip toes. She then placed a chaste kiss on his lips and smiled.

"Okay Inu... let's go to class." she wrapped her small hand into Inuyasha's large one and they walked to their math class together.

* * *

Kikyo was furious. Principle Kaede had given her a three day suspension, and a weeks worth of detention. It wasn't fair. _Kagome always gets what she wants! She's seen as this angel or something!_

"Ms. Arai are you going to answer the question?" Principle Kaede was an elderly woman. She had been principle at this school for about thirty years. But never in her thirty years of running a school had she come upon such a disturbing young woman like Kikyo.

"What did you ask?" Kikyo had a bit of an attitude considering the punishment she got. It just wasn't fair!

"I said do you have any questions about your punishment?"

"Yeah I do as a matter of fact. What did Higurashi get as a punishment?"

"I cannot give you that information it's confidential. However I can tell you that your punishment was a bit harsher due to the fact that you started the fight, and you have been harassing her since your freshman year." Kikyo's face twisted in disgust. Her face turned bright red, and her hands were clenched into a fist.

"Who told you that? I swear I'm gonna kic-"

"Ms. Arai! You will not threaten anyone on school premises, and you surely will watch you mouth. I can extend your punishment if your blatant disrespect does not discontinue. Am I making myself anyway unclear?" Principle Kaede never really raised her voice at anyone, but being plain out disrespectful would never fly for her. Kikyo sighed and nodded her head in agreement.

"Good now head to class. And if I hear anything about you harassing Miss Higurashi you will be severely punished." Kikyo grabbed her purse and stomped out of the office. She was about to head to class when she felt her arm being yanked back.

"Who the fuck do you think-" she paused seeing that it was only Kouga.

"Oh it's you what do you want?" she snapped. Her patience was wearing very thin today due to her punishment and Kagome.

"Hey watch the attitude Kikyo. I have a... proposition if you will." she starred at Kouga really hard and sighed.

"Okay I'm listening."

* * *

The rest of the day was fairly normal. Everyone stared at Kagome, but she just shook it off. It wasn't until lunch time that things started to get... weird. Kagome was sitting down with Inuyasha enjoying her sandwich when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to see none of than Ayame.

"Um... can I help you?" Ayame to say the least looked nervous. She never really had a civil conversation with Kagome. She had always been mean to her due to Kikyo.

"Yeah um... can we talk alone?" Considering how her day went, and that Ayame was one of Kikyo's friends she didn't really trust her. So Kagome shook her head no.

"No Ayame. Sorry. I don't really trust you. If you really need to talk to me you can do it in front of Inuyasha." Ayame looked at Inuyasha and sighed.

"Okay Kagome. Sure." Kagome looked at Ayame shocked. Ayame never called Kagome by her actual name. She usually called her mega virgin or spaz! Today was strange...

"I just wanted to say sorry. I never really had anything personally against you. I know now that Kouga is an asshole and you never really wanted him, and that Kikyo is a mean and manipulative bitch. I'm so sorry for picking on you, you never deserved it. And I was hoping if you could find it in you heart to forgive me..." Kagome's mouth was wide open like a fish out of water. She was dumbfounded. Here was Ayame Hayashi one of the most popular girls in the entire school, and one of her worst tormentors apologizing. Kagome thought about flat out saying no, but she decided everyone deserved a second chance and agreed.

"Ayame I forgive you. I know it takes a lot of courage to come up to someone and apologize so yeah you're forgiven." Ayame looked up to Kagome and smiled. Kagome smiled back at her.

"Awww this looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Inuyasha said with a big cheesy grin on his face. Kagome threw her banana at him.

"Shut up baka." Everyone laughed at the table. Sometimes it was good to make amends. They say that sometimes the best friendships came from people who you hated. The teens finished their lunches in peace and headed to class.

"Bye Ayame I really enjoyed lunch with you." Kagome smiled. Ayame smiled back at her and waved goodbye. _Why would Kikyo hate someone as sweet as Kagome... I just don't understand._


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys I apologize for not updating as much as I usually do. I have to balance work and school so it might be a little difficult uploading so please bare with me. I hope you guys like this chapter. Keep continuing to review, favorite, and follow. Much love, Diija ;)**

* * *

The week went by quickly and soon Inuyasha and Kagome were back on their regular schedules. Kagome's mother wasn't happy about her being suspended, but she understood. The teens were still in a friendship, but day by day they were getting closer to something much greater. Inuyasha and Kagome were walking to class when Sango ran out of her classroom crying. Inuyasha and Kagome both were baffled seeing the strong willed young woman in tears.

"Kags maybe you should go check on her... She seems a little upset." Inuyasha's face was etched in concern. Kagome couldn't help but smile at how sweet he was.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go see if she's okay. I'll see you in class Inu." With that said they departed and Kagome started her journey in search of Sango.

It wasn't even five minutes later and Kagome saw the young brunette scrunched in a corner by the parking lot doors. Kagome had never seen her best friend so upset, to say she was worried was an understatement.

"San... Are you alright?" Sango stopped her sniffling, but ignored Kagome. Now this wasn't anything new to Kagome. Whenever Sango was sad or angry she wouldn't speak until she found it fit. It was a bad habit, but Kagome could understand it. The two sat there for ten minutes in silence until Sango finally spoke.

"They wrecked it." she mumbled.

"Wrecked what?"

"My car. They spray painted my windshield, broke all the glass out of my windows, and slashed my tires." Kagome was now left dumbstruck. No one in school really had the balls to mess with Sango considering in freshman year she toke down the captain of the football team for grabbing her breasts.

"Oh San, I'm so sorry honey. Do you have an idea who did it?"

"They left a note. Those motherfuckers left a note. They have some damn nerve! They must feel pretty brave to be pulling some shit off like this!" Sango was now in her defensive mode. Whenever she got angry like this she would ball her fists up, and beat up anything that antagonized her.

"Well... what did the note say?" Sango toke a deep breath and faced Kagome. Her anger seemed to fade, and her face was now akin to concern.

"Kagome... the note was for you." Sango pulled the note out of her pocket and handed it to her. It was a little half sheet of notebook paper with hearts drawn around it.

_**If you think the break in was bad or the damage to her car was wait until what we have in store for you. You will pay Higurashi.**_

It was now Kagome's turn to be angry. It was one thing to harass her or threaten her, but bringing innocent people into the mix was unacceptable! Whoever this was, they could now consider themselves dead. Because this was the last and final straw.

"San do you still teach self defense?" Kagome's fists were clenched so tight that her knuckles were turning white.

"Sometimes, why?"

"Because if I'm going to face whoever these people are, I'm doing it myself. And I for damn sure am gonna make them pay for all this damage." Something in the pit of her stomach told her it was Kikyo, but the police said her alibi checked out. That there was no possible way for her to be at the scene at that time.

"Gome I don't mind teaching you self defense, but I will not have you facing whoever did this alone. It's too dangerous, and you don't know what they're capable of." Kagome toke a deep breath to calm her self. _She's right, it'd be stupid going against whoever did this alone. Maybe I should just let the police do their job... But they're moving too slow on this case._ Kagome was about to reply to Sango when a teacher came up to the duo.

"Ladies aren't you suppose to be in class?" The teachers name seem to slip Kagome's mind at the moment so she just opted for calling him sir.

"Yes sir, it's just my friends car was broken into earlier today and I just wanted to console her. Considering no one saw what happened, and that she isn't getting reimbursed for the matter." The teacher just looked at Sango with sympathy.

"Alright, well if you need anything just head to the main office and I'll try to help you."

"Thanks sir, it's very much appreciated."

"Can I catch your names ladies for attendance?"

"Of course. I'm Kagome Higurashi and she's Sango Tajiya. We're both seniors if that helps." The teacher just smiled at Kagome. _Indeed she is kind like the master says._

"Alright you two, just please try to hurry considering I'm not suppose to be telling you to do this." Kagome smiled at him in return.

"Thanks sir, I didn't catch your name. I apologize."

"No need too. I'm Mr. Ito. But call me Myoga."

"Okay thanks a lot Mr- er I mean Myoga!" with that all said and done they were left alone again.

"San what are we gonna do?"

* * *

The day proceeded on. Miroku insisted driving the girls and Kohaku home. Sango at first said no, but caved in when he started kissing her. Inuyasha was adamant about protecting Kagome now. He refused to have his Kagome harmed in anyway or fashion. The two were headed to math class. Kagome hated that class. Not only did she hate math, but her teacher was a real slime ball. The guy practically undressed her with his eyes, and didn't care if anyone noticed. They walked in when Mr. Onigumo pulled her aside.

"Kagome I need to discuss something with you." she walked with him, and shot Inuyasha a look over her shoulder. They were outside of the classroom door, the bell had rung so they were alone outside.

"What was it we needed to talk about Mr. Onigumo?" he gave Kagome a once over, and smiled.

"Miss Higurashi, you look lovely today." Kagome tried not to glare at him, but the man was so perverted she couldn't help herself.

"Thanks Mr. Onigumo. But I would like to know if that is the only reason you called me out of class. With all due respect I'm trying to finish high school with no negative background."

"Miss Higuarashi what do you take me for? I just wanted to discuss your last test score." He rummaged through his portfolio and pulled out the quiz they toke three days ago. In bright red marker was a 60 percent at the top of that paper.

"Now Miss Higurashi you have an astounding GPA, and I would hate for this one class to drag you down, so I think it would be best for you to stay after school today, and make some quiz corrections." Kagome looked at the paper baffled. She had never made anything below a B on a test before, this was bad. Really bad so if she had to stay after to raise her grade then so be it!

"Oh wow. Thanks Mr. Onigumo. I thought for sure I did well on the test. I guess I was wrong. I'll stay after school with you." he smirked at her with a knowing look.

"Alright Miss Higurashi... let's head in." Kagome and Naraku headed into the classroom, he walked past her and his hand brushed her ass a little. Immediately her face turned bright red with anger and embarrassment. _DID HE JUST TOUCH MY ASS? No. No, he couldn't have, I mean... it must've been an accident. Yeah! An accident._ Naraku started his lecture, and it seemed to drone on until the bell rang signifying classes end. Kagome was about to bolt out of the door dragging Inuyasha behind her, until Naraku felt the need to remind her.

"Remember today after school... Be prepared." he smirked at her, and her face fell. _How am I ever gonna get through today?_

* * *

The end of the day finally came, and Kagome toke a deep breath. She didn't want to stay after with her perverted ass teacher but she refused to have anything below a B. Kagome was trapped in her thoughts when Sango nudged her.

"Earth to Kagome." Sango started waving her hand in front of Kagome's face.

"Oh sorry San. I was just zoned out. What was it you were saying?" Sango looked at Kagome with an irritated look and repeated what she said.

"WEELLLL I said are you sure you don't want me to stay after with you? I know how Mr. Onigumo tends to creep you out." Kagome smiled at Sango. She was like a second mother always worrying.

"No it's fine. Just come to pick me up half an hour later. Kay?" Realization hit Kagome hard.

"Oh San I'm so sorry I forgot you don't have a car. Do you just want me to walk to your house?"

"Nah I'll just use my mom's car."

"Ah shit Sango be careful that's like a dick magnet. Minivans tend to turn guys on." Sango giggled. Kagome always knew how to cheer her up.

"I'll try my best. See you at 3:30 then?"

"Yeah." With that they parted their ways. Kagome then decided to walk up the stairs of doom. Her school was fairly large for just a high school. It had three floors, and Mr. Onigumo's room happened to be on the third floor. After two minutes of vigorous climbing Kagome was finally on the third floor.

"Sheesh I should start jogging again. I'm outta shape!" she panted heavily. She walked to Naraku's classroom to find the door shut.

"Are you fucking me?" she huffed out in irritation. After him reminding her to stay after he forgot! She was about to turn around to leave when a thought occurred. _Maybe the door is unlocked. _The door was unlocked. She turned the knob and entered in. The classroom lights were off. _Of course._ She was about to turn the light switched on, but was slammed into a wall.

"I told you Higurashi, you're gonna pay."


	17. Chapter 17

**I sincerely apologize to my readers for not updating as much as I did in the past. This story isn't exactly a cake walk and I write everything at the top of my head. Anyways I hope you can forgive me, and be patient. School and work are hard to balance! Anyways. Continue to subscribe review, and favorite! I can't believe we're almost at 100 reviews! Crazy! I didn't proof read too tired! Okay byeeeeeeeeee. Xo, Diija ;)**

**WARNING: THIS DOES SUGGEST RAPE.**

* * *

Fear. The only thing that ached through her rigid body was fear. Not only was she deathly afraid, she was angry with herself. _How could I be so stupid?! This was a trap all along! _

"My sweet Kagome, we have a few others that will be joining our little party." he chuckled likely. Kagome's stomach turned. He quickly turned her around and bent her over a desk to tie her hands and feet.

"Mr. Onigumo I don't understand..." her eyes began filling with tears. This was her teacher. He was suppose to guide her in the right path, be a mentor of some sort. But something deep in her gut told her his intentions were anything but good.

"Oh now now sweet Kagome. We don't wanna ruin the mood. After all we are celebrating your appearance." her fear quickly turned into anger. _Who the fuck does this guy think he is? Talking down to me like I'm stupid or something! BAKA!_

"Why don't you just end this now before it gets too out of hand Mr. Onigumo." Her voice was laced with venom. She was angry to say the least. How dare he lie to her so he could trap her to do God knows what! When her mother found out about this.. _Wait... how will mama find out about this? What if he kills me?!_

"My sweet Kagome, I wouldn't test my patience... after all you are in a compromising situation." he grinned wickedly. Her stomach churned more. She felt the acidity of vomit come closer to her throat, this man was truly disgusting.

"Mr. Onigumo... listen, I don't know what you want... My family doesn't have a lot of money, and I'm sure that this is a mistake. I mean what have I done for you to lure me, and then trap me into your classroom?" his smile got even more wider. He favored a Cheshire cat at this point. If he smiled anymore his face would crack.

"You are a very smart girl my sweet Kagome. See that's what I like about you. Straight to the point, cunning, beautiful..." his eyes were shifting up and down her body, he was licking his chapped lips and starred intensely into her eyes.

"Your family owes me money." her stomach dropped. _WHAT?! Mama would never borrow money... unless... Daddy owed him money..._

"I don't understand how my father owing you money has anything to do with me!" he smiled again at her. He got this sickening gleam in his eyes telling her otherwise.

"Oh it wasn't your father who owed me money... It was your bitch of a mother. You see when your father's hospital bills began costing too much, your sweet mother begged me to give her the money to pay for his bills. If I didn't she would lose her house and all this other shit I don't care about. Seeing as I am generous I gave her the money. My sweet Kagome do you know how long ago that was?" Kagome's heart dropped. Her mother owed this man money for four years now!

"F-four years."

"That's right. Your stupid ass mother tried packing up and leaving, thinking I wouldn't be able to find her. Well she was wrong."

"Mr. Onigumo I understand you're upset. I really do... but if you could please find it in your heart to look past this, I'll get a job and pay you back every dime. I swear!" he began clucking his tongue.

"Such a sweet girl. Your pussy must be as sweet as you are my sweet sweet Kagome." he began circling her and she froze. She finally knew what his intentions were. It didn't take a map to find out he was trying to rape her.

"Mr. Onigumo I'll kick your ass if you touch me! I swear to Kami! LET ME GO!" she began screaming. Naralku clasped her mouth shut and back handed her. His face twisted in irritation.

"See what you made me do sweet Kagome? You made me taint your pretty face with these hands of mine. I'm done playing games now. Come on out you fucks." Immediately after his call Kikyo and Kouga walked out.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Kagome began squirming in her seat. Her eyes began tearing. She wasn't going to die tonight. Not tonight. There was so much to live for, so much to do. It wasn't her time. At least not yet.

"You see Kouga and I just think you're outrageously beautiful. In all honesty it's probably why we both fucked Kikyo isn't that right bitch?" Kikyo had her eyes downcast avoiding eye contact. She couldn't even stare her victim in the eye. Kagome began tugging at her hands, but it was of no use. She was doomed from the start.

"I said isn't that right bitch?" Naraku's face was void of smiles at this point. He stared at Kikyo coldly.

"Yes Naraku." she whispered. In all honesty Kikyo was ashamed. Ashamed that she let this get to this point. Sure she hated Kagome, only because she was jealous of her. But she didn't want to kill the girl for Kami's sake.

"You see... I was the one who broke into your room sweet little Kagome. I wanted to send your mother a message. She knew who broke into your room.. she just didn't want to believe it. Typical stubborn ass woman." Naraku began smiling at her again. Kouga had been strangely quiet this entire time. Not saying a word.

"You see we only want one thing from you Kagome. One thing only." Naraku began bending down to her ear. Kagome couldn't see out of her eyes anymore. They were full of tears. _Kami please! Anyone save me!_

"J-just please ll-ll-lea" Kagome could hardly finish her sentence.

She let out a huge sob. _So this is it? This is my final day on Earth? _She suddenly picked up by Kouga. She tried squirming but was quickly slapped across the face. She looked up at Kouga and saw that his eyes were bloodshot red. It looked like he pulled an all nighter. His hair was fuzzy and his clothes were disheveled.

"Kouga please." Kagome pleaded. He looked as though he were contemplating his actions, but shook her voice off.

"It's for the best Kagome. If I can't have you... nobody can." Kouga quickly lunged towards Naraku baring his claws trying to impale his flesh, Kouga was suddenly swinging in mid air by a tentacle. Naraku wore an annoyed look upon his face.

"I told you not to get any funny ideas you piece of shit." The tentacle began squeezing the life out of Kouga as if it were an Anaconda and Kouga was it's prey. Kouga's face began turning purple. His breath became in short pants, while he tried clawing at the tentacle. It was of no use. Kouga was as good as dead.

"DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU MADE ME DO?! YOU STUPID FUCK! I DIDN'T WANT TOO! I DIDN'T WANT TOO!" Kagome wished she could've done something, but her body was frozen. In all honesty she could've ran. She could take on Kikyo, but Naraku was a whole other story. _Besides who knows if he has another one of those tentacle things. I would rather not find out!_ Suddenly Kouga's struggling was done. His pupils dilated to nothingness... he was... dead. Kagome started crying again. If Naraku could kill Kouga what made her safe?

"Now does anyone want to test me?!" Both girls looked down at the hard linoleum floor. They weren't stupid, one wrong move would have you strangled to death. Suddenly his smile came back, and he looked toward Kagome.

"Now then. Shall we continue?" Kagome thought out her options. She could make a run for it, and bolt towards the door but that was too risky... Or she could stall him until someone knocked on the door or came looking for her. She decided on running, but her feet were frozen. _Come girl move! _Naraku began inching more towards her. _He's gonna rape you! Make a move for it!_ Still she was frozen in her spot. It wasn't until his face was a mere inch away from hers that she bolted to the door. Kikyo tried grabbing her, but Kagome bum rushed her into the desk. Her hand was on the knob when she felt herself being yanked backward.

"Leaving so soon? But we were just getting to the fun part. Isn't that right Kikyo!" Kikyo mumbled a simple yes and stood back up. Kagome tried wriggling herself out of Naraku's grasp, but was slammed hard on the teachers desk.

"That's alright my sweet Kagome... I like a challenge anyway. I don't like an easy fuck. You see I like to smell the fear emitting off of you, or the crazed desperate look in your eyes. Or maybe it's the tears that get me really hard. Either way we only have one way to find out... don't we?" He grinned wickedly at her once more, and yanked her jeans off. At first the seams of her jeans were holding together until he yanked once more revealing herself to him.

"My what a sight to see. Such treasure. And your skin... it smells delectable my sweet Kagome." He began ripping her underwear off, the seams weren't as strong causing her to be exposed to him. She began screaming, but was silenced once more by his hand clamping down on her mouth.

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled a little loudly. He suddenly shook his head and smiled again.

"I'm sorry sweet Kagome, I'm just excited is all." She suddenly felt his length on her inner thighs. Tears began forming again. _This is it... _She shut her eyes, and suddenly felt nothing. His length was no longer on her inner thigh, his hot breath was no longer on the nape of her neck. There was nothing. She was afraid to open her eyes. She didn't want to have this false hope of maybe having someone save her.

She opened her eyes and saw no one there. She turned to her side to see Inuyasha dangling Naraku in the air. His eyes were blood red with anger. His teeth were bared and snarling at him. Naraku began to struggle for air. Inuyasha raised his hand and impaled him the chest. He seemed to somewhat play with the insides of Naraku until her ripped out his heart. Kagome began screaming again. At this point Kikyo made a run for it. Kagome would've chased her had she not seen Inuyasha squeezing Naraku's heart.

Naraku's face became even paler, and was lackluster. No longer was there the life of Naraku. Inuyasha discarded his body among some desks. Kagome stood behind him, she had only seen Inuyasha like this once and that was when he fought Kouga.

"Inuyasha..." he didn't respond. She looked at him with genuine concern. He turned around and faced her. His eyes still blood red and his fangs baring.

**"MATE."**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys sorry for not uploading in like seven years, I know I'm suckish and you hate me. Since I'm on my MEA break right now I can upload a little. I love all the reviews and can't believe I passed 100! Wow you guys are amazing. *Virtual hug* anyways keep continuing to be the lovely people you are and follow, review, and favorite the story. Xo, Diija ;)**

* * *

Fear once again was instilled in Kagome. It seemed like she would get into one bad situation and tumble into the next. _I'm a walking death magnet. Fuck my life._ She tried to conjure up a game plan fast, but Inuyasha was immediately by her side and... sniffing her?

"In-Inuyasha. Ahhh what are you doing?" He began licking her neck. Strangely it didn't seem as if it was in a sexual manner. Kagome tried to keep still and silent, but Inuyasha's ministrations on her neck began to make her giggle. He paused and looked up at her. His eyes were still a deep scarlet, but the familiar smug look on his face was still present.

"Inuyasha... Are you alright?" her face was was ebbed in concern his inner beast swelled with pride at having his mate show concern for him. His face looked puzzled as if he were trying to solve a complex puzzle.

**"Mate alright?" **his deep voice rumbled. She looked at him for a slight second before answering.

"Yes Inuyasha I'm fine. Let's go home." he picked her bridle style and opened the window and paused when Kagome began screaming.

"INUYASHA ARE YOU CRAZY WE CAN TAKE THE STAIRS!" he looked at her for a second and shrugged his shoulders. He put her down then grasped her hand softly but firmly and headed toward the door. _I need to find a way for Inu to divert back to his rational side. I can't go around lugging around a red eyed hanyou he'd for sure not appreciate the attention later on. _It was silent for the walk to the car, but comfortable. Kagome got into the drivers seat of Inuyasha's car and faced him.

"Look I know somewhere inside of you my Inu is in there panicking, but please take into consideration I have my license and will do my best to drive your baby safely." Inuyasha stared at her for a second then licked her face. _Not the response I was expecting but okay. _She started the car and proceeded to back out of her parking spot when Inuyasha started rumbling. It was somewhat soothing so Kagome just let him be. They reached the front of her shrine steps and she parked the car.

"Okay Inuyasha, I don't know how to change you back to normal so maybe my crock pot of a grandpa can help." Inuyasha didn't say anything but continued to follow her up the steps. By the time they reached the top Kagome was out of breath. _You would think after climbing them so many times I would be use to them. _She looked at Inuyasha and saw he hadn't even broke a sweat.

"Stupid half demon and your inability to sweat." she mumbled. She opened her front door and called for her mother. She didn't get a response and went into the kitchen to see a note.

_**Kagome,**_

_**I have a feeling you will be home after school today. Call it a mother's intuition anyway your grandfather, Souta, and I are out visiting aunt Kagura in the hospital. We will be home later on tonight. If you're hungry I made some brownies. They're in the pantry.**_

_**Love, Mom.**_

Kagome began smiling, but it quickly faded when she remembered the problem at hand. She sighed a deep troubled breath. She didn't know what to do now. It wasn't like Inuyasha was dangerous in this form, but she honestly missed him. And didn't think that it would be beneficial for him or her to have him in this state any longer. She then suddenly came to the realization that Inuyasha was not by her and began to panic. _Fucking great Kagome. He could probably be tearing up the house. _She looked all around the house, and gave up. She just couldn't find him!

"Wait my room!" she dashed up the stairs and opened the door to see Inuyasha sniffing everything.

"Uh hate to interrupt you but what are you doing?" Inuyasha just stared at her. She sighed. This whole not responding thing was really starting to get on her last nerve. She sat on her bed and let him continue doing whatever he was doing. She suddenly got an idea.

"That it's! Inuyasha come here!" he just looked at her for a second and began to smile. She looked at him puzzled for a second and scowled.

"You little nasty not for that get your ass over here. I need your cellphone." he had a dejected look on his face and she began to giggle again. He sauntered over to her and stood and knelled in front of her.

"Silly puppy. Your phone." he handed it to her, while she stroked his ears. He began purring. _Are you a dog or a cat?_ Surprisingly he didn't have a lock on his phone and she went to his contacts. He had quite a few until she stumbled upon the contact 'Bro'. She pressed the call button and waited for him to pick up.

"Come on, come on..." on the fourth ring he picked up.

"What is it whelp? Rin and I are really busy." She heard him breathing heavily along with Rin moaning. Kagome's face paled. _Oh Kami why are you so cruel?_

"So-Sorry for interrupting you two but Inuyasha is like in his full demon mode I think and I don't know how to calm him down or switch him back to normal." she heard everything pause a second when he finally replied.

"Has he been like this around you before?"

"Yes. But he switched back immediately."

"He probably needs some sort of affection. When you saw him like this last time how did he calm down?"

"Well... I hugged him."

"Then hug him or kiss him. I guarantee he will switch back immediately." she tried to ask another question, but Sesshamaru hung up. She sighed and looked at Inuyasha. He looked at her with his head cocked to the side. He resembled an adorable puppy dog and she smiled down at him.

"Come here puppy." she patted her bed and he plopped right next to her. She looked at him nervously and tried to awkwardly hug him for a moment. She looked up at him and saw his eyes switching between amber and red. _Come on you big chicken just kiss him! You've done it before._ She held his embrace and softly placed his lips upon hers. At first he just sat there which made Kagome feel even more awkward but he slowly started to respond. His lips began to dominate hers as he tried to push her down on the bed. The kiss began to get even more heated when Inuyasha began rubbing her sides. Kagome moaned softly which gave him the chance to dive his tongue into her sweet mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance until Kagome and him needed to breathe. He reluctantly let go of her mouth and squeezed her rump.

"Whoa." she said while trying to gain her breath back her eyes were still shut. She wanted to open them, but was to scared to see the crimson eyes stare back at her. She opened her eyes quickly and saw the molten gold she so truly loved.

"Inuyasha you're back." her eyes began to water and he looked at her with concern.

"Kags come here." She sat up and scooted over to him.

"I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" his face was in utter shame. He felt like scum. If he hurt Kagome he would never forgive himself. She looked at him and hugged him for a while and looked into his eyes.

"Inu you saved me. If you hadn't came the time you did I would've been..." her eyes began to water again and she looked down at the ground.

"Kags you don't have too..."

"No you need to hear this. If you hadn't came I would've been raped or dead. So thank you Inuyasha. I appreciate you. I am so happy you came in my life. I've never been as happy... well ever. So thank you Inuyasha. And I love you. Don't forget that." she hugged him tightly while he sat there in shocked. He hugged her back tightly too.

"I love you more Kagome... more than you could ever know." she smiled as the tears came across her face. The two sat there, and Kagome finally let him go.

"Ugh you're not suppose to see me cry." she began laughing. He smiled at her and wiped her tears away.

"Either way you're beautiful." Kagome began blushing while he smiled at her. She looked at him for a second and smiled back.

"What? I got something in my teeth?" she began laughing and shaking her head.

"No baka. Come on let's go get something to eat." The two exited her room and ascended down the stairs hand in hand. She looked at him lovingly while he began to raid her kitchen for food.

_Inuyasha... thank you._


End file.
